Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Hearts
by Barrett M107
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Betrayal and Beginnings

**What's up everyone, Barrett M107 here, formerly known as Typhoon Swell, with a new story for you. I will be Accepting OCs and you can find out more at the bottom, for now, let's start the story…**

* * *

In the darkness seven lights from seven circles set in a pattern illuminated a large body.

"You wish for true power?" a deep, gravelly voice spoke. In the light of the seven circles was a kneeling figure, the only visible detail of the body was a red mohawk.

"Yes." The figure was identified as male.

"…Very well, your eyes shall be opened to the truth, rise…" the male stood with his head still bowed. The large, menacing figure raised its hand as it was surrounded by an aura of purple flames. He grasped the male's head, who began to scream in utter agony.

"Emotions die and the mind is purified. Your mind becomes clear and true strength is found. Through the closing of one door another shall open. Behold, Shadow Exultation." The body of the male figure was engulfed in bright purple flames and his screams increased.

"Power comes with a cost. The pain will pass but the strength you discover is forever." The flames dispersed and the menacing figure took its hand away. The male figure raised his head to reveal glowing purple eyes with a red tint.

"Thank you…King."

* * *

The Tiny Woods, a home to many forest dwelling pokemon as well as a group called the Protectors, whose job is to watch over the young pokemon of the forest and make sure they stay safe. To patrol for any pokemon looking to cause trouble and stop them.

A young Scraggy, with a black underbelly instead of red and a black crest on top of his head, sat with his back against a tree looking up at the clear blue sky with a tired expression, not a cloud in sight and there was a pleasant breeze blowing through, his kind of day. He moved his gaze to a group of young pokemon that were playing near a small stream. He didn't particularly like baby-sitting, but hey, beat having to do patrol in his opinion.

"Tyson! Come play with us!" a young female Emolga exclaimed as she played tag with a young Plusle and Minun and twin Pichu. The young Scraggy gave a yawn and waved his paw.

"Maybe later…Hey, Volt, Spark, stay where I can see you," he called out, seeing the Pichu brothers beginning to get away from the group. He sighed and stood up, using one hand to hold up his baggy pants and walked after them. A moment later the two of them came running out and hid behind Tyson.

"What's…wrong…" Tyson trailed off, seeing the fear in their eyes, they were shaking. Holding on to his pants. Tyson raised his head hearing a rustling in the bushes and his gaze became stern,

"Go to the others and stay in a group," he said, the Pichu twins nodded and ran off to join the others. Tyson stood his ground, waiting for this potential threat to make itself known. A moment later he relaxed seeing a red mohawk exit the foliage first before a Scrafty emerged, his older brother, Sly.

"Oh…*Yaaawn*…Just you bro, did you use Scary Face again? You know how they hate that." Tyson said, he turned his back to go back to his spot by the tree.

"Focus Blast."

His eyes widened and before he could turn around he was sent sailing through the air and sent face first in to a tree by an explosive shot to his back. He bounced off and hit the ground with a thud, smoke rising from his back. A super effective attack seeing as how he was weak against Fighting type moves.

"Sly…What…the hell?" Tyson struggled to say as he attempted to pick himself up but fell face first in to the ground. Tyson managed to lift his body and head to look up at his brother who was stalking towards him and his breath hitched in his throat. Sly's eyes were purple with a red hue, his sclera slightly bloodshot. Tyson knew that something was wrong and that this wasn't his older brother, at least not anymore.

"My eyes have been opened baby bro…" he said, "True power...It's lazy idiots like you that are standing in my way!" While he spoke Sly raised his hand over his head and charged another Focus Blast. "You're keeping me from becoming stronger!"

"Sly, what the hell is going on?" Tyson asked, "This isn't like you." While he spoke Tyson reached in to his pants and extracted a golden seed.

"My eyes have been opened, I have true power! And no one will stand in my way of obtaining even more!" he brought the Focus Blast down. Tyson popped the seed in to his mouth and rolled out of the way of Sly's attack but was picked up off of the ground by the resulting shock wave of the blast and was thrown in to a tree but slowly got back to his feet.

"Reviver Seed eh? Tch, Poison Jab!" the Scrafty announced, speeding towards his younger brother as his arm glowed a sickly purple.

"Detect…" Tyson's eyes glowed for a brief second before he dodged speedy jabs to his face. Sly incorporated his second arm and Tyson sped up in his dodging. He bent back until his back was in perfect semi-circle as Sly jab once more. Tyson swung his legs in to the air and threw himself up and landed on his feet a few feet away.

"Quit Running!" Sly shouted.

"Brick Break!" Tyson's arm glowed with power and the two of them crossed Tyson was over-powered and thrown back. Sly's tail extension of his pants glowed pure black as he swung around.

"Shadow Smash!"

'_What?'_ Tyson thought. Sly's tail made contact with his body. He felt something crack, the air was forced from his lungs and he was sent crashing in to a nearby tree, leaving a crater the size of his body with spider-web fractures spreading out.

"Focus Blast!" Tyson was struck by an energy ball in his stomach and sent crashing back in to the tree with great force. He fell to the ground with a thud and tried to get on to his feet.

"Ah!" Tyson fell back, wincing in pain. He turned his head and saw Sly walking up to him, his tail glowing pure black.

"Shadow Sma-"

"THUNDERBOLT!" The Scrafty was interrupted by a collective cry. He was blasted by a large electric bolt and sent flying in to a nearby river. Tyson looked over to see the group of Electric types he had been watching over were all panting heavily with electricity sparking around their cheeks.

"Thanks y-"

"Now I'm Mad!" Sly exclaimed, stepping out of the stream and with a flick of his head, whipped the water from his mohawk. "I never did like you little brats! None of ya!" Sly spat as he walked towards the group of Electric types who shaking, cowering in fear of the menacing aura he was giving off.

"Head Smash!" Tyson slammed head first in to Sly from the side and knocked him away but the Scrafty flipped through the air and landed on his feet. He activated Poison Jab and crossed attacks with Tyson.

"This is you and me." Tyson said. Sly smirked and pushed forward briefly, throwing him off balance and Sly slammed his knee in to his younger brother's stomach and pushed him back. Sly lunged forward and delivered an uppercut to Tyson's chin, throwing him through the air and landing at the group's feet.

"Yeah but they got involved and now you're all gonna pay! No one is going to stand in my way! No One!" Sly charged another Focus Blast, aiming to end this. Tyson was on the ground, he tried to get up to fight but yelped in pain before he fell back, his breathing becoming ragged.

"He's poisoned!" the Emolga gasped. Sly just continued to smirk triumphantly.

"Focus Blast!" He launched the energy ball.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Bone Rush!"

A red flash flew from the treeline and cut through the Focus Blast causing a small explosion. Sly jumped back but a green flash flew out of the smoke and he was struck in the stomach and sent flying in the stream and he bounced out on to the other side.

"What Now!?" he shouted in rage. The small cloud of smoke was dispersed quickly and he had two new opponents. One, a Ninjask with a scar over its right eye and an X-shaped scar on its forehead with red energy glowing around its arms in the shape of blades and the other, a Marowak with a few battle scars on its chest shouldering a bon shaped energy staff about twice its height.

"Retreat." The Ninjask spoke in a cold, monotonous voice. Sly sneered and readied a Poison Jab. The Ninjask disappeared in a burst of speed and Sly was picked up off of the ground by a shock wave and the Marowak sped towards him, he jumped in to the air and reared back with Bone Rush. As he swung his weapon Sly swung his arm to counter but was sent flying. The Ninjask came down from above and slammed in to Sly with X-Scissor, sending him crashing down.

"Gah!" Sly rolled away, avoiding a downward swung from Bone Rush.

"Leave now Traitor. You're out-matched." Marowak stated, shouldering his weapon once more. Ninjask hovered next to him, the energy around its insectoid arms died down. Sly sneered at the both of them and growled in anger.

"I'll show you! No one makes me look like a fool!" Sly stepped forward threateningly, but Marowak merely swung down the Bone Rush staff and turned up small chunks of earth with surprising strength. The Ninjask readied another Fury Cutter, daring the Scrafty to attack. Sly was still for a moment before he whirled around and ran through the trees.

"Shall I pursue?" Ninjask asked. Marowak was silent for a moment before he turned around to put the traitor at his back. He deactivated his Bone Rush.

"Pursue but do not confront, just make sure he leaves this forest, he's the Guilds problem." Ninjask nodded and weaved through the trees with great speed. Marowak walked over to the group of Electric types crowded around Tyson. He could see the young Scraggy was having difficulty breathing as well as the purple tint to his cheeks and the slight sweat on his brow, hinting at a fever.

The Marowak threw his bone club in to the air and a moment later it fell back in to his hand and a Pecha Berry fell in to his other.

"Tyson, if you can hear me, I have a Pecha Berry." The young Scraggy opened his mouth to show that he understood and took a bite out of the berry. A moment later he seemed to calm down, his breathing returned to normal and the purple tint disappeared from his face. His eyes blinked open, he spied the group of relieved Electric types.

"Tyson!"

"Yay! He's Okay!" Tyson chuckled but winced slightly. He spied the Marowak and then his gaze went to the blue sky above.

"Hey there, Smith" Smith, the Marowak grunted.

"Any damage?"

"…Some difficulty breathing…" Tyson said after a moment. Smith nodded and they waited there for a moment before the Ninjask from earlier flew in to their clearing.

"Traitor has left vicinity." The Ninjask stated. Smith nodded and motioned to Tyson.

"Potentially cracked ribs, take him to Amari, Hanzo, I'll escort the children home." Hanzo, the Ninjask nodded and lifted Tyson up by his underarms and flew at a slower speed. Smith motioned for the children to walk ahead of them and they began to walk.

* * *

A serene scene. A light waterfall cascading down from a rock wall down in to a small lake. A flower field only a couple feet away along. Trees surrounded the clearing, lined by tall grass. At the edge of the lake a Milotic by the name of Amari held her the tip of her tail against Tyson's forehead, using Aqua Ring to heal him. Smith sat with legs crossed on a flat top rock and his bone club across his lap. Hanzo perched on a branch growing from the rock wall.

After a few moments Amari took her tail away.

"There…" he voice was calm, sweet and it radiated a motherly warmth, "How do you feel?" Tyson sat up and yawned. The Milotic giggled. "I will take that as a fine." Tyson lay back down without a word and looked at the sky.

"…What happened to Sly?" he asked, not to anyone in particular, "He loved this place, he wouldn't do that for any reason…But all he kept talking about was power and obtaining more"

"Corruption comes in many forms and gets the best of even the strongest willed men, your brother is no exception." Smith said sagely. Tyson didn't respond.

"Think I can help him?" he asked.

"Only if he wants to be helped." Tyson looked out of the corner of his eyes at the Marowak.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Smith opened his eyes, giving the young Scraggy a stern look.

"Perhaps your brother chose to do this of his own volition and if that is the case then no amount of help you or anyone else offers him will break the grip." Smith stated. Tyson looked back at the sky. Smith had a point, but he didn't want to believe it. He hated his older at times but he was family nonetheless.

"*Yaaawn* What a pain…" Tyson grumbled. "Amari, can't you help him." Hanzo was the one to speak.

"Traitors are not out priority." He stated monotonously.

"Hanzo is right, Sly has left the Tiny Woods and has attacked you and tried to harm the younglings, he is the problem for the local Guild now. Our job is to protect this place and its inhabitants, nothing more, nothing less." Smith stated. Amari nodded with a sad smile, trying to ease Tyson's worries as best she could.

"I'm afraid Smith is correct Tyson, Sly has done something that cannot be easily forgiven, but tell me, did you notice anything strange? Anything that could be offered to the Guild for them to help?" Amari queried. Tyson thought in silence for a moment.

"His eyes…they weren't the normal black…they were purple and his eyes were bloodshot…and he used this strange attack…the tail of his pants turned black, he called it Shadow Smash." Tyson explained. Amari hummed to herself as she thought.

"…I am not familiar with that attack unfortunately. Tyson, do you wish to help your brother?" The young Scraggy sat up and nodded. "Smith, take him to the Guild building in town, Tyson, once you're there speak with the guild master about a place known as Dark Rock Village, once there speak with the elder. I do not know for sure if he has any information but it is worth a shot."

Tyson nodded and yawned once more. He and Smith began walking away from the clearing, once out of sight in the trees Hanzo spoke.

"Lady Amari, are you sure this is wise?" The Milotic nodded her head.

"Yes Hanzo, I'm sure this is best."

"He is young."

"But he is anything but reckless, have faith." The Ninjask merely nodded his head and looked back out the forest, waiting, looking for danger, fools that would try to attack them.

* * *

Tyson and Smith entered a place known as Treasure Town. As the two of them walked through the streets, passing other pokemon, Tyson looked around at the surrounding buildings. He had only been in to town every once in a while to get healing supplies for the kids just in case they had no berries or anything and one of them was knocked out or poisoned. Hanzo never left the Tiny Woods unless for a mission and Smith opted not to go often unless Amari asked him to, Tyson was the only member of the Protectors to really ever go in to town.

Eventually the two of them stopped in front of a large building. It looked to be a large green turtle shell with grey trim around the base and what looked to be a small afro made of leaves.

"That's an…interesting design," Tyson said, scratching behind his head. He gave a yawn but it was cut short as he saw Smith hold something out to him.

"A gift." He stated. "It's a TM, Bone Rush, it will be useful in the future." Tyson took it and placed it in his pants pocket.

"Thanks Smith." The Marowak merely grunted.

"Remember, speak with the Guild Leader and at least try to be polite about it if you don't want to travel Dark Rock Village on your own." Smith said.

"Is it that dangerous?"

"How do you think I got these battle scars?" Smith asked as he turned his back on the young Scraggy. Tyson didn't reply and the Marowak merely walked away, leaving the young Scraggy in front of the Guild building. He stared up at the imposing structure for a moment before sighing.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a pain in the neck?" He stepped forward and the twin doors slid open.

* * *

**All right, Well this is my new pokemon story and I am accepting OCs. I'll accept up to 3 to 4 OCs from whoever wants to submit.  
**

**Anyway, OC Form is on my Profile, I accept both Protagonists and Antagonists, I don't know how many I'll be taking so I'll let you know when OCs are closed.**

**Until next time **


	2. The Trek and the Benevolent Golett

**All right, coming at you guys with Chapter 2. I got some really great OC submissions on the first day and what's better is that I got both Antagonist and Protagonists so that helps me.  
**

**To Guest, who sent in Team Destiny, you missed a few things on the OC Form, namely Age, Personality and History, the others aren't as important. I can't take them unless I have those so if you would be so kind as to send those in, I will accept them.**

**On to other business…There is none, let's start the show!**

* * *

Tyson entered the strange building and was greeted with the sight of pokemon moving around quickly, working to keep the Guild Building in order. He looked around for anyone that wasn't busy that could point him in the direction of the Guild Leader but found none. He sighed.

"Intruder!" Tyson's eyes widened as many of the pokemon either got ready to fight or jumped under desk to escape being caught in the crossfire. He turned around and looked outside, No one was around the building and he hadn't heard any crash.

"Uhmm…I don't see any..." he trailed off the moment he saw a Flaffy crash through a door from the back room using Wild Charge, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was the 'intruder'. "…Uh oh…"

"Yaaaahh!" There was a small explosion and Tyson was sent sailing through air out the door in to a stopped cabbage cart across the street. Scattered cabbages and pieces of wood littered the street.

"My Cabbages!" A male Farfetch'd exclaimed, waving a piece of spring onion around wildly. Tyson stumbled out of the mess and brushed himself off.

"That was a pleasant greeting," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey!" Tyson looked up at the cry and saw the same Flaffy standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and electricity sparking around her tail and ears. "Nice try intruder but no one gets past me!"

"I'm not intruder you crazy sheep I just want to speak with the guild leader." Tyson explained with a small yawn.

The Flaffy stared down the young Scraggy."Speak with the Guild Leader? Ooor Assassinate him?!"

"Wha-what?"

"Thunderbolt!" Tyson dived out of the way as the Wool Pokemon fired a powerful lightning bolt that fried the cabbages and the Farfetch'd that was try to collect them.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"Sorry!" Tyson activated Detect and jumped out of the way of another bolt and ran under another. He turned himself around and dodged to quick Electro Balls from the Flaffy.

"Iron Tail!" The Wool Pokemon's tail was surrounded by a metallic sheen, glowing with power. She whirled around aiming to hit Tyson once he got close. The young Scraggy jumped over it and flipped, balancing on his head on the Flaffy's head.

'_This stuff would make a great pillow…' _Tyson thought as he landed on his feet and ran in to the building while the Flaffy continued to spin, having put too much power behind her swing. She stopped and swayed for a moment before running after Tyson.

"When I get my hands on you!"

"That's exactly why I'm running," Tyson called back. The two of them ran around the office. Tyson using his smaller size to jump slide and run through smaller spaces that the Flaffy couldn't fit through but she ended up either smashing them or going around to keep up the chase. Tyson ran in to the back room, being thrown through the air by an Electro Ball hitting the ground behind him.

"Gotchaa-uh oh!" the Flaffy squeaked, her voice losing all confidence from before. Tyson looked up and was met by the menacing sight of a large figure, bathed in shadow by the lights overhead.

"Frenzy Plant!" the figure roared and Tyson tried to scramble to his feet but both he and the Flaffy were caught in the storm of wild vines that shot out of the ground. A boisterous laughter could be heard over the crumbling earth and screams and shouts of Pokemon from the other room wanting to know what was going on.

"Ahahahaha! I was hoping for some excitement today! Thank you Hannah!" a rather loud male voice said over the commotion. The vines had created a sort of twisted dome within the room. The Flaffy was surrounded by the deadly vines.

"N-n-no p-problem sir…J-just trying to s-stop an intruder…" the Wool Pokemon stuttered out. The one she referred to as Sir was a Torterra in the center of the twisted dome, laughing boisterously.

"Not an intruder, Lady. Get the wool out of your ears...or whatever it is you listen with…"

"You don't even have ears Dumbass!"

"And yet I can hear better than you." The Torterra laughed once more at their arguing.

"Good show! Good show! It's been a while since anyone was brave enough to stand up to my Second-in-command like that!" The Torterra stopped his laughing and looked around for the source of the male voice but found no one except his Second-in-command.

"Boy! Where are you?" he called.

"Up here." Tyson was sitting in the shade of the tree on Torterra's back, "I could get used to this." Torterra laughed uproariously once more as he willed the vines back in to the earth. Tyson hopped off and landed in front of the Guild leader only to be smacked on the back of the head by Flaffy's tail.

"Hannah, that is no way to treat a guest!" the Torterra scolded. Hannah crossed her arms and looked away, grumbling something inaudible, "So tell me boy, what is your name?"

"I'm Tyson." He said blandly, suppressing a small yawn.

"Well! A fine name! I am Osiris, the Leader of this Guild! And this lovely firecracker…" Osiris motioned to the Flaffy, "Is Hannah, my Second-in-command, from the commotion outside I'd assume you two are well acquainted already?"

*Yaaawwn*

"Show some respect!" Hannah shouted. Osiris laughed once more to quell their arguing.

"I have not laughed this much in many years! Thank you both, now Tyson, why have you come here? Looking to join my Guild?"

"No, actually I'm here hoping you can spare a team to escort me to Dark Rock Village?" Tyson asked, "Don't have a lot of cash but I've got some Reviver Seeds."

"Dark Rock Village? That is quite the trek, a very dangerous one. Any team below Silver Rank would have difficulties…" Osiris mused.

"And I take it your Silver Rank teams are on missions?"

"You are correct…Hhmmm, I do have one team…Follow me." A hatch opened behind Osiris and he, Tyson and Hannah walked out in the town. After a few minutes of walking silence they arrived at a Japanese style Dojo. Out front a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop were all training, sparring using Close Combat. A large Hariyama stood out front greeting others walking in and supervising the fights around him.

"Kikucho!" Osiris called. The Hariyama known as Kikucho turned in their direction, curious as to who was calling him.

"Osiris! It is good to see you!" The two boisterous pokemon greeted one another in a display of power, Kikucho throwing a punch and Osiris matching it with his front leg. Tyson stood by, looking at the clouds

"What can I do for you?" Kikucho asked, crossing his arms.

"Tell me, is Team Destruct around, I have a mission for them." Kikucho cuffed his chin in thought.

"Unfortunately I have seen neither Twilight nor Jack this day but Grant and Brody are inside training at the moment…"

"Aura Sphere!" A explosion sounded and a large cloud of smoke poured out of the entrance to the dojo. A Lucario flew from the smoke in mid-backflip, a Grovyle with Leaf Blade active slashed after him but the Lucario dodged and got distance between them with a series of backflips. The Lucario slid to a stop and activated Blaze Kick as the Grovyle launched at him. Blaze Kick met Leaf Blade and the Grovyle was thrown through the air but flipped and safely landed on his feet.

"How many times have I told you two idiots to keep the fighting inside?!" Kikucho shouted. The two pokemon did not take their eyes off the other. The Lucario smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Seven times…" The Grovyle was surrounded by an aura of power that Tyson recognized as Strength.

"Counting now…Agility!" the Grovyle disappeared in a burst of speed, surprising Tyson and the Lucario jumped in to the air, avoiding an attack from the Grovyle and his X-Scissor. The Aura Pokemon spun in mid-air with an Aura Sphere charged and he fired. The Wood Gecko spun around and slashed through it with Leaf Blade. A small explosion gave him cover under smoke.

"And that's just today! Get back in the damn dojo!" Kikucho shouted. The two continued to battle despite this and he sighed. He noticed Tyson who was looking at the sky with a half-lidded gaze.

"And who might this be?" Osiris saw that Tyson was preoccupied and answered for him.

"This is Tyson and he has requested a team to escort him to Dark Rock Village," The Hariyama's expression turned to one of surprise.

"I see, well I suppose it is due time Team Destruct be given a chance to really prove themselves, Grant is always asking for a higher ranking mission anyway, Tyson, follow me." Tyson continued to gaze lazily at the sky above but was snapped out of it by a whack to the back of his head courtesy of Hannah. He sighed and followed after Kikucho, seeing as how Osiris wouldn't be able to fit through the door and Hannah…well she disliked him.

Upon entering the Dojo, Tyson found it was much larger than it appeared on the outside which he found odd but wasn't _that_ interested in finding out how that was. He looked around to see Pokemon of all types training with one another. He bumped in to Kikucho's leg, noticing that he had stop he walked around and see that they were outside of a large crowd. He could hear grunts, battle cries and the calls of attacks but couldn't see over some of the Pokemon. He began climbing Kikucho and stopped on the Hariyama's shoulder. The battle was between the Grovyle and Lucario from earlier. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Grant! Brody! Knock it off you two you have a mission!" Kikucho shouted. Tyson fell off, being dazed by the sheer volume and the close proximity. The Grovyle and Lucario continued to battle despite Kikucho's cries.

"Hi-Jump Kick!" The Lucario, Brody, jumped in to the air and shot down with an empowered kick. Grant crossed his arms and energy blades formed his X-Scissor which he used as a shield. In a show of strength he pushed Brody in to the air and chased after him with Leaf Blade. Brody's feet ignited in Blaze Kick and just as the two attacks were about to collide, Kikucho came crashing in to the arena.

"I said ENOUGH! Superpower!" Kikucho exerted a massive amount of power that created a shock wave, throwing both Grant and Brody through the air in opposite directions. It knocked spectators in to other spectators, Tyson waking up just in time to toll out of the way of a falling Miltank.

He stood back up and dusted himself off. He looked over the crowds of fallen pokemon, some groaning, others trying to free themselves. Kikucho stood resolute with his arms crossed. Grant the Grovyle and Brody the Lucario picked themselves back up and dusted themselves off as well.

"Both of you, Outside. The Guild Leader wishes to speak with you." Kikucho stated.

"Couldn't you have told us that without nearly demolishing the place?" Brody asked with a smirk.

"Quite rude." Grant stated coldly, following after his teammate. Tyson blinked a couple times. He hadn't signed up for all of this walking. He had just entered the damn place. He sighed and walked after the two pokemon, leaving Kikucho to clean up the mess he had made.

"What's up Osiris?" Brody asked with a wave. The Torterra grunted in his greeting.

"Where are Jack and Twilight?"

"Out. We were away when they were called on for a rescue mission." Grant stated. Osiris nodded. The two pokemon noticed a Scraggy walk past them and stand next to Osiris

"Well then, I have a mission for the two of you now, you will be escorting Tyson to Dark Rock Village, once Jack and Twilight return I will send them to your location. Is that understood?" Osiris asked. The two of them nodded. "Good, I suppose introductions are in order, Grant and Brody, this is Tyson…" Tyson merely nodded his head in greeting and they returned the gesture.

"Tyson, these two are Grant…" the Grovyle nodded, Tyson noticed had quite a few battle scars. "And Brody…" the Lucario nodded, "Members of Team Destruct, one of our new up and coming teams, you may meet the other two members within a day or so." The young Scraggy stepped forward and shook hands with the two of them

"Great to meet ya Tyson!" Brody exclaimed. Grant merely grunted and looked at the young Scraggy with a questioning gaze. The two locked eyes for a moment before Tyson turned to address Osiris.

"Thanks for this."

"Not a problem m'boy! Just be sure that they come back in one piece, Ahahahaha! Come along Hannah, you have to help with repairs." The Flaffy continued to glare at Tyson before she registered what her Leader had said and chased after him.

"But sir! It was his fault! I was merely trying to protect you from danger!" As the Flaffy ran after Osiris Brody laughed at her unfortunate situation and turned to Tyson.

"You know if you plan on joining this Guild you may not want to make an enemy out of Hannah." Tyson looked at the Lucario out of the corner of his eyes and then looked away before he started walking.

"Too late for that and I don't plan on joining, I just want some answers. C'mon, I want to get this over with." Brody just shrugged and Grant followed wordlessly. The Grovyle cut off from the group and grabbed supplies for the trip just in case they were needed and rejoined Tyson and Brody just as they outside Treasure Town.

"So Tyson for future reference, what attacks do you know?" Brody asked, trying to break the silence between their trio.

"*Yaaawwn* Brick Break, Detect and Head Smash." Grant stopped. The other two walked a few more steps before Brody caught on.

"What's up?" Grant didn't respond. "Grant?"

"…It's nothing, let us continue." Brody just shrugged at his teammate's odd behavior. The trio began their trek once more on to Dark Rock Village. They were confronted by a few bandits who were dispatched easily in a few seconds. A few wild pokemon crossed their path and were sent running scared by either a well-placed hit or simply a glare from Grant. After hours of walking the group found a clearing to stop for the night. With a bit of wood and improvising with Brody's Blaze Kick, the group started a fire, both Tyson and Grant had also gathered some Oran Berries to eat to keep their strength up.

"I thought the trip there was supposed to be dangerous, so far we haven't met anything more than low level bandits and some weak wild pokemon." Grant stated, taking a large bite from his Oran Berry, slightly frustrated that he hadn't met anyone even remotely strong yet.

"So…Tyson, how much longer will it be until we reach Dark Rock Village?" Brody asked. Tyson was laying down looking at the sky, a half-eaten Oran Berry beside him. He sat up and blinked.

"Huh?"

"Dark Rock Village? How much longer until we get there?"

"…I thought you guys knew the way…" he stated. Grant dropped his berry and Brody's mouth hung agape.

"…But you were walking in front of us."

"I assumed you guys were there to protect the rear of the group." Tyson retorted.

"…Are you freaking kidding me?!" Brody shouted, falling back on the ground. Grant merely stood up, turned his back on them and with angry stamps of his foot, wandered off in to the woods, moments later heavy crashes shook the ground, the sound felling trees reached their ears. Tyson just blinked once before he fell back.

'_I knew this was going to be a pain in the neck…' _He thought. He yawned a moment later and within a couple minutes.

*Snore…snore*

Brody sat up once more and looked at the young Scraggy aghast. How had he fallen asleep so quickly? He sighed to himself and shook his head; this was going to be a long trip. Grant exited the forest and Brody could contemplation in his eyes, Leaf Blade was still active.

"Don't." Brody said.

"One slice. All it will take." Grant retorted.

"Don't." Brody restated. Grant deactivated Leaf Blade and went to his tree. Leaning back, within a few minutes, he was asleep as well. Brody followed soon after and the trio was snoring softly.

CRASH

"What the hell!" Brody and Grant said in unison. Tyson was still sleeping somehow.

"Tyson!" The young Scraggy stirred for a moment before rolling on to his side.

"Aura Sphere!" an energy sphere crashed in front of his face. As the smoke cleared Tyson was standing and yawning.

"..What?"

CRASH

Another loud crash shook the ground and the trio could see a pillar of smoke rise above the trees. Grant and Brody nodded and the two of them ran in the woods. Tyson followed closely behind then took to the trees, thinking that a surprise attack from above may give them an advantage if they were up against large numbers or a powerful pokemon.

Brody and Grant arrived on the scene first. Tyson stayed put in a tree overhead, dropping a berry to signal them he was up there. In another clearing a strange looking Golett was battling against a group of Geodude and Graveler in front of what looked to be a small cave opening. The Golett showed impressive strength in hurling and punching Geodude away and blocking Rollout attacks from different angles. He was slowly being pressed back though by combinations of Stone Edge, Rock Throw and a flurry of Rollouts.

"Plan?" Tyson asked. Brody readied Aura Sphere and Grant activated Leaf Blade. Tyson saw this and activated Brick Break. "All right then."

"Strength!" The Golett took a bracing stance and caught a Graveler's Rollout, the power behind caused him to slide back ever so slightly. The Golett attempted to push forward but took one hand away to catch another Graveler attack.

"Stone Edge!" A group of three Geodude's launched themselves in to the air and began firing a barrage of sharp stones from above. The Golett yelped in pain but bared with it.

"Iron…Defense!" his rock like body was surrounded briefly by a metal sheen and his defense power was raised.

"Iron Head!" the two Graveler's rolled back and third shot down the middle, tackling the Golett. He was pushed back to the opening of the cave but used Strength to push back the Graveler. The group of Rock Types regrouped for another onslaught. Three Gravelers and Three Geodudes versus one Golett.

"You…will…not…pass…" the Golett said between breaths, balling his fists, ready to continue this fight. The lead Graveler stepped up and was about to talk but was interrupted by an Aura Sphere impacting and exploding in his face. A fast green blur sped through the Geodude's and sent them flying, each one falling down unconscious.

"Haaah!" There was a rustling of leaves and a small figure came down with a hammer blow to a Graveler's head with an empowered arm and a taller figure sped from the Third's blind spot, striking him with empowered palm and sending him flying in to a punch from the empowered arm. Golett found his opening to join in and activated Mega Punch.

"Haaaaah!" he gave a battle cry and lunged forward, throwing a punch and connecting directly with the Lead Graveler's face who tried to jump back in to battle. The Rock Type was sent flying in to his group with a crash, kicking up a large cloud of dust.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed the three Graveler's to be barely standing, the two lackeys holding the four unconscious Geodudes.

"You'll pay for that!" the Leader barked. He and his lackeys running away from the scene. The Golett's breathing slowly returned to normal and he saw the trio who had saved him. A battle-scarred Grovyle, a Lucario and a Scraggy.

"Thank you all." He said. The trio turned to meet the Golett and saw that he wasn't like others. He was slightly larger, his rock-like body black instead of blue and the lights inside of his body were white and not gold, as were the seals. The Grovyle was the one to speak.

"Playing with numbers on their side is a coward's tactic against one opponent. Why did they attack you?" The Golett was not the one to answer his question but a weak female voice. They looked towards the opening of the cave to see a Female Persian limping out with three young and frightened Meowth's around her.

"Have they gone?" She asked and the Golett nodded.

"Yes ma'am, you are safe now. Those Rock-types will not be coming back any time soon."

"Thank you, if there is anything I can do to repay you…" The Golett raised his hand.

"There is no need, as long as you and your children are safe, I am happy." The Persian nodded. Her Children all gave their thanks to the Golett and the returned to their cave.

"Does that answer your question?" Grant nodded his head and crossed his arms, "Again, thank you all, I would not have lasted much longer if you hadn't shown up."

"Think nothing of it, that's what Rescue Teams are supposed to do!" Brody said with a grin, "I'm Brody by the way."

"Grant."

"*Yaaawwn* I'm Tyson."

"It is nice to meet you all, I'm Duncan." The Golett greeted. "I should let you all get back to your Guild duties…" he walked past them, "Perhaps we will meet again."

"Hold on," Tyson said, "Do you know the direction of Dark Rock Village?" The Golett stopped and turned to them.

"Yes actually, it's my home."

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. First of all I'd like to thank TravelingMaster for Team Destruct…or at least Half of them, Grant and Brody, the other two will show up next chapter. Duncan is the second of my OCs but I won't be adding his profile yet.**

**Tell me what you think.  
**

**Next Time. ****Dark Rock Village**


	3. Dark Rock Village

**Chapter 3 - ****Dark Rock Village.**

* * *

The group of Tyson, Brody and Grant lead by Duncan, a Golett met not long ago had made camp in the clearing in front of the cave so to keep any other pokemon at bay looking to mess with the Persian and her family. Tyson wasn't able to sleep surprisingly enough; he waited for his shift every few hours and decided to practice using Bone Rush. He managed to create a bone shaped energy staff twice his height and hold it for twenty seconds by the time morning came. Duncan snuffed out the flames and they went on their way, the Persian and her family giving them more thanks.

"So Duncan, what's Dark Rock Village about?" Brody asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, guard any special items? Does it have some important significance? Any cute girls?" The Lucario asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tyson looked at Grant and the Grovyle gave him a look that said 'Don't ask.'

"Dark Rock Village is a sort of safe haven for shunned Dark and Ghost type pokemon, any and all are welcome there. Its inhabitants are said refugees and Golurk and Golett." He explained.

"Is the trek there as dangerous as they say?" Grant asked.

"...It can be if you are not careful, Look." The Golett pointed upwards ahead of them and the group spied a mountain coming in to view with the peak piercing through the clouds overhead, minuscule dots were drifting across the sky.

"Mount Stone. There is a pathway connecting the ground to the entrance to the village and hidden passageways along the base just in case evacuation was needed. Do you see those dots?" He looked over his shoulder to see the team nod, except for Grant who was watching said dots with a curious gleam in his eyes. He was listening.

"Mandibuzz. They prey on any they see coming up the mountain pass and will attack in swarms. Many a pokemon seeking shelter in our village have perished…" Golett's tone became somber as he took a moment of silence, "The terrain itself is also tricky, slick stones and strong winds can catch even the most skilled explorer off guard."

'_Smith wasn't kidding…I wonder why he came up here in the first place, kind of out of the way of Tiny Woods.' _Tyson thought as he stared at the imposing creation of nature.

"Excellent." Grant said, working his neck, a few pops. Brody smirked and Tyson just lazily stared ahead as they continued towards Mount Stone. Tyson had inquired if they could just take the evacuation tunnels to avoid detection but Duncan informed them that he was not familiar with the layout and with its maze like structure, could get lost for some time until they were found. Brody had suggested using his Aura Sensing ability but the Golett informed them of a special stone they keep to keep from enemy Lucario or enemies from finding their village.

They reached the base of the path to the village entrance. Duncan turned to them.

"For future reference, the attacks I know are Strength, Hammer Arm, Iron Defense and Bulldoze. I will lead us up as to avoid any unsafe terrain." The group nodded and began their trek up the mountain path. Tyson and Duncan led the way while Grant and Brody followed behind, Grant keeping his eyes on the Mandibuzz flying near the mountain peak. As they traveled upwards Brody took note of the surroundings. Wide craters with fairly large rocks for cover but the descent down was lined with jagged and spiked rocks and even a few patches of the same rocks littered the crater around the rocks. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Grant he kept balling and unballing his hands,,

"Itching for a fight aren't ya, Pal?" Brody asked. Grant grunted and the Lucario chuckled.

"Tyson…" Grant spoke, the young Scraggy looked over his shoulder, "Remember the Sky Smash?"

"…No…should I?" Tyson asked, pure confusion in his voice, Grant opened his mouth to question this but Tyson bumped in to Duncan who had stopped abruptly.

"…They're coming..Iron Defense!" The Golett slammed his fists together a metallic sheen briefly covered his body. Tyson, Grant and Brody looked to the sky and saw that a group of dots were beginning to converge overhead under cover of the sunlight like the Vultures they were.

"Brick Break…Detect…" Tyson mumbled under his breath. His right arm began to glow with power and his eyes glowed for a brief second. Grant readied Leaf Blade and Brody's feet ignited in flames ass he activated Blaze Kick.

"WAHOOOO! It's Feedin' time Boys! Let's GO!" A male Mandibuzz shouted, his brothers and sister comrades in the sky gave a cry and they began to dive towards the four pokemon below. Tyson could see they were up against Twelve with a Thirteenth staying behind, no doubt the Leader that would pick them off when they were weakened.

"Steel Wing!" A trio of Mandibuzz flew in formation; their wings glowed, glinting off of the sunlight.

"Mine! Aerial Ace!" Grant stated just before he launched off of the ground with Leaf Blade active. He hit on head on and quickly slashed it to knock it out of the way and gyrated through the air, separating the other two that began to attack him from different angles but he blocked and parried as if he had done this before.

"Here they come!" Duncan cried. Two Mandibuzz shot at them with Aerial Ace but Brody managed to knock one off course by clipping its wing with Aura Sphere and met the other head on with a combination of Hi-Jump Kick and Blaze Kick.

"Throw me!" Tyson said.

"What?"

"You heard me, Hurry!" Tyson jumped up and the Golett quickly grabbed Tyson's normal arm. He whirled once using Strength and sent the Scraggy flying through the air. He somersaulted to gain momentum and bashed a Mandibuzz on the head with Brick Break and managed to quickly switch to Bone Rush and hit another before his attack broke.

"Drill Peck!" A Mandibuzz flew in to his vision and began spinning at dangerous speeds but it was stopped by a large rock hitting it out of mid-air courtesy of Duncan. He threw two more to counter Air Slash attacks from a couple Mandibuzz that were hanging back.

Tyson landed on the incline in to one of the craters and began sliding down and Brody landed beside him. Grant hopped along a line of rocks through the same crater, fending off a tandem attack from two Mandibuzz using Steel Wing.

Brody stunned one using Aura Sphere to its back giving Grant time to sending it flying in to another Mandibuzz with X-Scissor. Tyson hopped on the back of the second to distract it and he landed a Brick Break to the back of his neck just as Grant punch it in the stomach with a Strength enhanced fist.

"Air Slash you idiots!" The Leader cried. A Group of Five Mandibuzz gave a mighty flap of their wings, firing buzzsaws made of air at the group. Tyson quickly formed Bone Rush and began spinning it in front of him, destroying some while Grant sliced through a more with Leaf Blade and Brody used Protect.

"Keep it up! Attack from all directions!" He cried, avoiding a large boulder thrown by Duncan. The Mandibuzz spread out as three more joined in, firing down on Duncan as well who stood his ground with another Iron Defense.

"We're pinned down! Dammit!" Grant hissed. Brody fired from the ground with Aura Sphere but his attack was cut down by Air Slash before it could reach them. Tyson used Brick Break to smash rocks that were beginning to fall in to the crater from the attacks hitting the mountain stone around them.

"If we don't get out of here quick we'll be crushed!" Tyson stated.

"Ahahahahaha! This is our territory you little brats!" The Leader cried. He sliced through another boulder with ease.

"Flamethrower!" Brody and Grant perked up and looked up at the Mandibuzz, two of whom were caught in a powerful stream of flames. They screamed in pain as they tried to snuff out the flames on their wings but fell out of the sky trying to do so.

Tyson spotted a white blue speedily bouncing up the mountain side that launched itself at two Mandibuzz that were attacking Duncan and attacked them from behind.

"Night Slash!" The two members of Team Destruct turned to the cry of the attack and saw the two Mandibuzz fall.

"About time!" Brody exclaimed with a smile before Tyson pushed him down to avoid being hit by the last rounds of the Air Slashes. The young Scraggy looked up to see a Charmeleon wearing a blue flame pendant and a female Absol land on either side of Duncan. The Charmeleon fired another powerful Flamethrower that clipped another Mandibuzz, causing it to fall in to another crater nearby. Many of the others ran, leaving the Leader and three others to fight the group of now Six pokemon.

"Jack! Twilight! Late to the party as usual I see!" Brody exclaimed. Now that they were clear the three pokemon made their way up the crater incline to join their three comrades.

"Who might these two be?" Duncan asked.

"I'm Jack…" the Charmeleon greeted.

"Twilight," the Absol greeted as well. The group stepped scattered a moment later as a barrage of Air Slash attacks crashed in to the mountain path, collapsing a small portion in to the crater. The Mandibuzz leader was slightly larger than the one they had fought before and his chest had a few battle scars, telling them that he had experience with combat.

"Introductions later, I want to fight." Grant stated, crossing his arms and activating Leaf Blade.

"Attack!" the Mandibuzz leader cried. The Three that had stayed behind swooped in in formation, activating Steel Wing. Twilight launched forward and used Night Slash to counter one and whirled around with Sucker Punch, hitting an unsuspecting Mandibuzz with her tail and knocking the first away.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Flamethrower!"

Jack fired a stream of flames in to the air, knocking two Mandibuzz of course and let Brody's attack fly towards the leader who knocked it away with his wing.

"Drill Peck!"

"X-Scissor!" Grant launched off of the ground next and crossed his arms to create an energy X in front of him. He countered the spinning Mandibuzz and with great strength he pushed through and pushed the Vulture-like pokemon away. Tyson somersaulted over Grant from behind and activated Bone Rush, smashing the Mandibuzz over the head with the energy staff and sending it crashing in to a crater below.

"Hi-Jump Kick!" The airborne Scraggy and Grovyle saw a Mandibuzz shooting towards them at great speeds with Aerial Ace but Brody caught the Vulture-like Pokemon in the ribs with a powerful kick and followed up with Aura Sphere that connected solidly.

"AAAHHH! You're al useless!" The leader screeched seeing two of the three go down and the last one fly off out of fear. "I'll take you all down myself!' He cried. "Twister!"

"Stop him!" The Golett yelled, tearing a large boulder from the mountain side using Strength and throwing it at the Mandibuzz Leader. Brody launched two Aura Spheres and Tyson threw his Bone Rush staff like a Javelin. Jack fired a Flamethrower as well.

The Mandibuzz leader smirked as he watched the attacks fly at him. He stretched his wings to their limits before spiraling in mid-air. Powerful winds began to blow and collecting around him. The boulder was knocked off course, the Aura Spheres and Bone Rush were destroyed and the flames could not hold and were blown out. The Mandibuzz picked up speed and the powerful gust turned in to a miniature Tornado that picked up large chunks of rock that had become loosened and dislodged.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The laughter of the leader could be heard over the roaring winds and the crashing of rocks against the mountain side.

"Protect!" Brody and Twilight jumped in front of the group and erected a dual layered force-field around the group that withstood the force of the winds and the large rocks that came crashing down on them.

"We need a plan." Grant stated. "Tyson, the Sky Smash could work, don't you remember it?"

"What the hell is the Sky Smash?" Tyson asked. Before they could continue, a very large boulder crashed in to the shield and shattered it. It was thrown back by the impact and Duncan caught Twilight before she lost her balance but Tyson, being so light, was picked up by the winds and carried in to the wind current of the Twister.

"Tyson!" Brody called out.

"Ah…Hell!..." Tyson's eyes were shut tight, his head pressed down by the speed he was traveling. His pants were acting as a parachute of sorts to slow him down but he was carried inside where the direction changed and he was thrown around faster. He rolled trying, trying to get out of the current and he succeeded but the speed he had gained sent flying head first in to the mountain side.

"Oh no!"

"Tyson!"

"AAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Mandibuzz leader shattered the Twister with a wave of his wings and sent out a shock wave that picked Tyson up and sent him rolling down the incline in to a crater.

"Air Slash!" The Mandibuzz gave a mighty flap of his wings and launched a barrage of wind buzzsaws.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Night Slash!"

"Slash!"

The combined attacks of Team Destruct destroyed the barrage but created a cloud of dark smoke. The Mandibuzz leader flew through it with Aerial Ace and struck Brody first and sent in to the crater behind them, along with Twilight who was picked up by the air current that followed him.

"AHahahahaha! Air Slash!" He fired another barrage and Jack countered with Flamethrower and Golett followed up by throwing a large boulder.

"Steel Wing!" The Mandibuzz sliced through it cleanly with his wings but Grant had followed behind the boulder with Leaf Blade activated and he slashed. Steel Wing and Leaf Blade clashed and the Mandibuzz sent Grant crashing down in to the path and he bounced up and rolled down the incline of one of the craters.

"Aura Sphere!" Brody managed to hit the Mandibuzz the leader from below but he brushed it off. Tyson lay near a couple of unconscious Mandibuzz.

* * *

_A young Scraggy was being pulled through the air by his underarms by a Treecko, gaining momentum. The two were over a Fearow that had turned to attack them again._

"_Now!" the Scraggy yelled. The Treecko let him go and sent him flying down towards the Fearow._

"_Sky Smash!" The Scraggy activated Head Smash and just as the Fearow crossed under him the Scraggy connected with his back in a powerful headbutt. The Fearow cried out in pain and he fell towards the earth with a crash._

"_It worked!" The two high-three'd and walked away from the battle ground. "Nice plan Grant." _

"_Ah it was nothing, Tyson! I'm just glad this Fearow is out of commission." said Grant with a grin. The two of them walked away from the battle ground.  
_

* * *

Tyson's eyes snapped open and he gasped, oxygen flooding in to his lungs. He looked in to the sky to see Grant and Twilight engaged in mid-air combat with the Mandibuzz leader who was using Steel Wing to counter their Leaf Blade and Night Slash. Brody was looking for an opening to fire an Aura Sphere as was as Jack with his Flamethrower and Duncan with two large rocks at the ready.

"Twister!" The Mandibuzz leader spiraled only once and sent Grant in to the mountain side and Twilight crashing in to Jack with a powerful shock wave.

"Air Sla-"

"Bone Rush!" The Vulture-like pokemon suddenly screeched as it felt a sharp pain between its wings and turned with fury in his eyes to see Tyson was awake again.

"You little Bastard! You'll pay for th-Ahh!" Aura Sphere connected with one of its wings and caused him to fall a few feet, giving Grant an opportunity to attack with Aerial Ace but he managed to stop as the Mandibuzz lashed out with its Steel Wing attack.

"Grant!" Tyson called out. The Grovyle stepped back while Brody, Jack, Twilight and Duncan kept the Mandibuzz preoccupied, "Sky Smash!"

Grant could see the look in Tyson's eyes and nodded, "you finally came to your senses, Let's go!" Tyson ran towards Duncan, telling him to throw him toward Grant, who used Agility to race up the mountain side, avoiding Air Slash attacks from the Mandibuzz who countered more Aura Spheres and blew away a Flamethrower.

Duncan grabbed Tyson like before and used Strength to toss him with all his might towards Grant who caught Tyson under his arms and began somersaulting to gain speed, gain momentum.

"What are they planning?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know but they won't hit the mark if Grant lets go now, Brody, knock him back!" Twilight called.

"You got it babe! Hi-Jump Kick!" Brody launched of the ground while Jack distracted the Mandibuzz with Flamethrower and before he could react was caught in the chest by a powerful kick from Brody.

"Now!" Tyson yelled.

"Strength!" As Grant pulled Tyson through the air once more, he sent the Scraggy flying down at break neck speeds with an extra burst of strength. Tyson decided against Head Smash and activated Bone Rush. He began somersaulting to gain more momentum and he reared back just as he got close and then swung.

"Sky Smash!"

"GAH!"

Tyson connected solidly with Mandibuzz's back and sent him falling down towards the others.

"Night Slash!" Twilight launched towards him and delivered an uppercut slash to his chin that stopped him and caused him to flip in mid-air. Jack had circled around behind him and Grant landed beside his teammate and just as the Mandibuzz leader came around with his back to the Charmeleon, he lashed out.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Leaf Blade!" The Mandibuzz leader screeched in pain as he was sent flying forward, feathers flying off of his back. Duncan reared back his right arm.

"Hammer Arm!" He swung just as the Mandibuzz came in range and connected a powerful lariat with his long neck. The Mandibuzz Leader wheezed and coughed as he was spun around the Golett's arm and sent sliding over the edge of the path in to the steep incline in to one of the craters.

"Woo! All right! That was amazing you two, nice teamwork!" Brody complimented Tyson and Grant as they and Jack rejoined the group.

"Where did you turn learn that?" Jack asked.

"We'll explain later…*Yaaawn* Hey Duncan, mind if we get a move on?" Tyson asked, somehow still tired after such an action-packed fight.

"Not at all, follow me." The two of them started up the path to Dark Rock Village two by two seeing as how their fight destroyed some of the path.

"So…who are you guys again?" Tyson asked. The Charmeleon gave a friendly smile.

"Name's Jack."

"And I'm Twilight." Said the female Absol. "We're members of Team Destruct." Tyson nodded. A few silent minutes passed for them and they finally reached the mouth of the cave. Brody created an Aura Sphere for light, Grant activated his Leaf Blades and Duncan merely used the light inside of his body. He led them through twists and turns, stopping a few times at cross sections with multiple paths.

"Good thing we met you, navigating these tunnels would've been such a hassle." Brody said. Duncan stopped.

"We're here." Tyson noticed a more somber tone to his voice but didn't say anything. He and Team Destruct took in the breathtaking sight before them. Tall, rounded buildings carved in to the rock marked by intricate seals. A bonfire burned brightly in the center with Golurk and Golett around it as well as many Ghost and Dark type pokemon celebrating and eating various fruits.

"Duncan! What was all of that commotion outside?" The team looked in front of them as the ground shook slightly beneath their feet. A larger than normal Golurk that looked similar to Duncan walked up to them.

"Yes, the Mandibuzz attempted to stop us but these brave pokemon fended them off and even defeated Grif." Duncan said. The Golurk crossed his arms and his head moved as if appraising the five pokemon before him.

"I see…That is quite the feat. I thank you all for helping my son and potentially saving many lives in the future. I am Timaeus and this…" he turned and held his arm out to the Village, "Is Dark Rock Village."

* * *

The group of six as they walked never noticed the mass of feathers that was Grif, Leader of the Mandibuzz of Mount Stone, slowly begin to rise. He shook violently and fell, hacking up a small amount of blood.

"You…You'll all pay…" He wheezed out. He managed to raise his body but as he tried to lift his wings he screeched in pain followed by a coughing fit that made him hack up blood that freckled the ground.

"**You wish for power? Am I Correct?" **Grif's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically for the source.

"Who…who's there? Don't think I can't fight! I'll mess you u-AHH!" He tried to raise his wings to fight but he ended up falling again, one of his wings getting pierced by a sharp stone. He watched as a shadow loomed over him, but when he turned his head, no one was there.

"**I will ask again…Do you wish for more power?" **The voice was male, laced with malice and an evil that sent chills through his bones. He could only nod his head and a chuckle rang out in his mind as his world began to spin and black invaded his vision.

"**Excellent. Hehehehe." **The shadow became darker and the next moment, Grif had vanished.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Complete.**

**Again, I'd like to thank Traveling Master for his OCs; Grant, Jack, Twilight and Brody. Team Destruct.**

**Keep sending OCs, Antagonists are what I'm looking for mainly because I've got so many awesome good guys. Teams or Single, which ever, and you can still send in your Good OCs if you like.**

**Next Time: ****Accepted!**


	4. Accepted!

**Chapter 4 – ****Accepted!**

**What's up Everyone? First, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, let's chalk it up to general laziness and school :p **

**Let's get the disclaimer over with. The only thing I own in all of this is certain OCs, the rest belong to their creators, you know who you are. I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would be getting older.**

* * *

"I am Timaeus, the Leader of Dark Rock Village…" He turned and held his arm out to the village, "And this is my home." The Group consisting over Tyson and Team Destruct were given a warm welcome in to the village. All of their wounds were treated and they were given food and water. They were greeted by many of the young Golett and the Dark and Ghost type pokemon that were celebrating around the bonfire.

Grant sat in with his arms and legs cross, almost like in a meditative state. Jack had somehow roped himself in to an eating contest with a Krokorok and Zweilous and somehow managed to come out the victor. Twilight watched on as Brody flirted with any female pokemon in sight and cataloged his injuries.

A Scratch attack to both sides of his face by sister Liepards. An Ice Shard to his chin by a Sneasel. A Focus Punch to his face that sent him flying in to building from a Jinx and to top it all off: A 'Low' Kick to groin courtesy of a Mien Shao.

Poor Brody.

Duncan sat himself in front of the bonfire, just staring off in to the crackling flames. Tyson had gone to speak with Timaeus.

"A technique known as Shadow Smash? Hmmm…" Timaeus rubbed his chin in thought, sitting on a large throne of rock while Tyson sat on a smaller stone before him. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that technique, the only true Shadow Techniques are Shadow Punch; Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw, but this…"

"Could it be a new technique? A combination of two?" Tyson asked.

"That is a possibility, I am sorry I cannot be more help to you in your search. You are welcome to use our archives to collect any information on the subject," Timaeus said. Tyson yawned.

"*Yawwn* Nah, sounds like work…don't worry about it…" Though he seemed fine, his face became slightly downcast. A dangerous mission that put the lives of four guild members at risk and he was no closer to finding out what happened to his brother. While he had regained some memories, it didn't help his spirits.

"Have faith, your brother, from what you have told me, he seems like a strong willed young man and for something like this to happen with time he may come around." Timaeus explained sagely. Tyson looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Thanks old man." Tyson walked away from a probably aghast Timaeus. He joined Duncan by the bonfire, enjoying the heat coming off of it being the lizard that he was, he found it relaxing.

"Did you get the information you came for?" Duncan asked, not looking away from the fire.

"Nah, it was a long shot anyway so I'm not surprised…" Tyson sighed, he looked at Duncan out of the corner of his eye, "Why did you protect that Persian and her children, facing so many enemies at once? Not that that wasn't a cool thing of you to do, a lot of Pokemon would've just left them, I'm just curious…"

Duncan was silent for a moment before he spoke, "The Golett and Golurk are guardians by nature, though my village has chosen to create a safe haven to protect instead of the outside. I do not embrace those views, I protect those who cannot protect themselves, whether here or outside." The Golett explained.

Tyson nodded and another joined their conversation, "You sound like Guild material…" It was Grant. Duncan turned to him.

"Do you think so?" Grant nodded.

"You want to protect people, help them. That's a Guild, it's what we do." Grant explained. Duncan looked at the Grovyle who continued to sit in his meditative stance before turning to the bonfire.

"Aaaah!"Brody skid across the ground, coming to a stop in view, "Damn…So I take it that's a no on that date?" Brody called as he sat back up, only duck down again as an Aura Sphere flew over his head and in to the fire.

"It's a no." Grant stated, opening his eyes to look down at his teammate. Brody just grinned as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ah well, seventh time is the charm I suppose."

"That was the seventh time." Grant stated and Brody wagged a finger.

"Nope, that Sneasel doesn't count, I surprised her and never got to ask." Tyson and Duncan just looked on at the exchange with stoic expressions, while Tyson did, you couldn't tell with the Golett.

"Uuugh…" They then turned to the sound of a pained groan and saw Twilight supporting Jack who was holding his slightly bloated stomach, "Too much…Food…Ugh.." He grinned, "Still won though and set a new record." The Absol sighed and looked to the young Scraggy.

"Did you get what you came for?" Twilight asked and Tyson nodded.

"For the most part, Yeah, we can get going…" Tyson turned Duncan, "Thanks for helping us to your village and helping against the Mandibuzz." They shook hands.

"Thank you for helping me against those Rock-types, and thank you all for getting rid of the threat above my village, you have saved many lives." Grant and Jack nodded while Brody grinned.

"No problem, It's what we do. You know who to call if you need any more help." And with that, Team Destruct and Tyson made their way to the mouth of the cave with Duncan and Timaeus leading them through the twists and turns of the labyrinth of tunnels. They finally made it to the entrance of the tunnel system and the Five pokemon waved as they made their way down the mountain pass.

"Go with them if you wish to my son." Timaeus said from beside his son who just looked on.

"…No, my place is here," While he had no expression, his voice became slightly downcast, "I am going to scout around the perimeter for any injured pokemon."

Timaeus nodded, "All right, I will have sentries placed in the normal locations in case you need back up." Duncan nodded and walked off in another direction along the wall of Mount Stone.

* * *

The group of Team Destruct and Tyson traveled at a moderate speed back to Treasure Town. They talked, Brody telling Tyson that next time he was in town that he would assist the Young Scraggy in getting a girlfriend. Twilight chastised the Lucario and she and Jack were quite friendly. Grant said few words but he requested a spar next time Tyson came around. The young Scraggy yawned and agreed to it.

At the entrance to Treasure Town, Tyson stopped and reached in to his pants and extracted four golden Reviver Seeds.

"It's not much, but I hope you'll accept them." Tyson said.

"Yeah! No worries man!" Brody said, "But aren't you gonna come back and tell old man Osiris about the mission?" Tyson shook his head in a negative.

"Nah…*Yawwwn*..I'll leave it to you guys, I've got to get back to Tiny Woods, get some sleep…" He waved over his shoulder as he walked away back towards his home. Brody motioned for the others to follow and Team Destruct made their way back towards the Guild Building. After a brief talk with Hannah the Flaffy, they walked in to talk with Osiris.

"Ah! Team Destruct! How did the mission go?" The Torterra inquired, he then looked around, "And where is Tyson, has something happened?" Jack shook his head.

"No, he went back to his home."

"As for the mission, we had a detour but found someone to help us along the way. We made it to Mount Stone and we fought this group of Mandibuzz lead by this guy named Grif.."

"Hold on! Grif? Is he a Mandibuzz covered by battle scars, slightly larger than normal, a devastating twister attack?" Osiris asked. Team Destruct looked between each and Brody nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hannah!" The Flaffy immediately came in with a paper in hand and held it up for them to see. It was a wanted poster depicting Grif.

"He's a B-Class criminal, worth 40,000 Poke if he's brought back alive." Osiris said. The mouths of Team Destruct slowly opened and their eyes widened in realization. A moment later they face-faulted and Osiris was laughing boisterously like before.

"Aw Man! All that cash!" Brody said, crying comedic tears. Grant stood up and robotically took steps towards the door.

"Grant, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To hit something." He stated and the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Tiny Woods… **

Tyson hopped from tree branch to tree branch, stopping every so often to both yawn and nap for a few minutes or greet some of the families that lived in the area. After seven naps he turned what would've been an hour trek with continuous moving in to a five hour trek. The sun was still visible but setting.

He hopped through a few more trees before hopping down in to the clearing where the Protectors gather. An Accelgor and Escavalier were currently doing battle, the Accelgor using its superior speed to its advantage to dodge the succession of powerful attacks from the Escavalier. Smith and Hanzo were watching the duel from their normal spots while Amari stayed near the group of young electric types who were watching in awe.

"You've returned." Smith said without turning in Tyson's direction. The young Scraggy walked up beside the Marowak and sat on the ground with a yawn.

"Yeah…" Tyson said, looking at the duel.

"Did you obtain the information you needed?" He asked.

"…No, it was a dead end."

"Then why have you returned?" Tyson looked at the Marowak with a confused expression, prompting him to continue, "If you truly wish to find out what happened to Sly then returning here will not help you."

"It was a dead end; I've got no other leads…"

"And then you mustn't care for your brother as much as you say. Giving up after a single failure. Pathetic." The Marowak scoffed. "The Protectors do not get involved with Guild business and vice versa. After Sly's loss here, it is not likely he will return any time soon and with his sudden change in attitude, it is highly likely that the Pokemon Guild will be charged with having to find him."

Tyson's eyes opened further, mulling over what he was being told.

"Tyson…" The young Scraggy turned to the melodic female voice, it was Amari. The Escavalier and Accelgor had stopped their spar and all eyes were on him. The Milotic gave him a kind smile, "Please say hello to Osiris for me once you've returned to Treasure Town."

Tyson blinked, "I take it that this is the polite way of kicking me out of Tiny Woods, huh?"

"Yes." Hanzo stated bluntly. The young Scraggy chuckled.

"Hanzo, do not be so rude." Amari chided in her kind tone. The Ninjask bowed his head and Amari looked back to Tyson, "Smith is right. Being here will not help you in your mission to save your brother, though it is your choice. Will you stay here? Or start anew?"

Tyson looked around for a moment. Smith and Hanzo. Mitsunari, the Accelgor and Lance, the Escavalier. Amari. The group of Electric types. This place was his home and it had been for years, but they were right. They had never gotten involved with Guild business and the Protectors never left Tiny Woods unless for important missions and still they made sure not to get involved with the pokemon Guild.

"Hell of a choice…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Hannah! Please bring me those files on the two new Guild Teams!" Osiris yelled from his room. His second in command burst in to the room and laid out the papers before him. Four files on four different pokemon and their abilities.

"Hmmm…I see great potential in all of them. And with their addition to the guild teams, that gives us eight and with all of them as talented as they, I have no doubt that we will be victorious in the Guild Wars this year! Ahahahahaha!" Osiris laughed.

"Excuse me, Guild Leader sir; there is a Scraggy by the name of Tyson here to see you…" A Ledyba said from the doorway.

"Then what are you waiting for? Send him in!" The Ledyba nodded and moved aside and Tyson walked in a moment later with a yawn.

"Hey there old man…" he was wacked on the back of his head by Hannah's tail a moment later.

"Watch your mouth you little brat!" She exclaimed loudly. Tyson just gave her a half-hearted glare before looking towards a laughing Osiris.

"Ah! What can I do for ya m'boy? Another mission?" Tyson shook his head.

"I'd like to join the guild actually." The Torterra grinned while Hannah gaped like a fish in shock.

"S-sir! You can't!" She shouted, "He's so lazy…and disrespectful…and.." Osiris cut her off.

"So are half of the guild members! And you have your moments as well!" Osiris laughed, causing Hannah to blush and her ears to droop, "Team Destruct told me of the mission to Dark Rock Village and the battle with Grif and his Mandibuzz, you have the potential to be great and would make a great addition to our Guild!" Osiris said in his boisterous tone.

Tyson blinked a couple times, "…You're really loud…" Osiris laughed again, "So…is that a yes?"

Osiris moved his right back leg back and pressed a button disguised as the ground, the door to the outside opening behind him, "Follow me Tyson, Hannah, go fetch Drew and bring him to the sparring arena."

"Yes sir!" Hannah said with a salute before running off. Tyson hopped on to Osiris' back and rode along as he made his way to Hariyama Dojo.

"So, what's with this spar?" Tyson asked, looking up at the sky.

"Acceptance tests for Teams and Single pokemon looking to join are different. Teams are given a mission set up by the Guild Leader, myself, and depending on how well they did and the time taken, they'll be accepted in to the guild and ranked. Single members on the other hand will be pitted against another member of the guild and if they succeed, they're accepted."

Tyson just followed along, not making a sound. Within a few minutes they arrived at Kikucho's Dojo, whom was standing outside, no doubt expecting their arrival.

"Hannah sent a message and the sparring arena has been cleared out for the test battle…Ah Tyson! So it's you eh?" Tyson hopped down and nodded, "Well good luck to you! Your opponent is no push over."

Tyson walked in ahead of the two large pokemon and saw that a little over a dozen pokemon were inside, sitting in various areas to watch the battle. Already in the arena was a Dewott with silvery Scalchops and a Sharpedo tooth necklace hanging around his neck.

"Hey Tyson! Changed your mind huh?" Brody shouted from his seat in the stands. Jack waved and Twilight smiled in his direction. Grant glanced at him and nodded his head, a gesture that Tyson returned.

"Step in to the Arena." Kikucho said. Tyson did so and Drew met him in the middle, extending his hand.

"Great to see you again pal!" Tyson gave him a confused expression, "It's me! Drew! Met you when I was an Oshawott…" Tyson just shook his head.

"Sorry…" Drew looked at him for a moment before a more determined gleam appeared in his eyes.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Drew said. Tyson nodded and stepped back.

"Ready?" they nodded. "Begin!"

"Water Pulse!" Drew created an orb of water and fired it at Tyson at great speeds.

"Bone Rush!" Tyson created his bone shaped energy staff and swung, destroying the attack in a burst of water that blocked his vision.

"Razor Shell!"

"Detect!" Tyson's eyes glowed for a brief second before he ducked, a sharp energy blade passing over his head as it cut through the veil of water and he jumped back. Drew ran towards him with both Scalchops ready to slice and dice.

Tyson ducked under a horizontal slash and stepped back and parried a stab. He spun around and caught Drew's arm with his staff and was nicked on his arm at the same time as Drew hopped back a couple times so not to take the full force of the hit.

"Detect, eh? All right! A challenge!" Drew hopped in to the air and came down with a vertical slash with both Scalchops. Tyson raised his staff to block it but the blades sliced through and shattered his weapon.

"Head Smash!" Tyson lunged forward with a powerful headbutt to Drew's stomach and knocked him off balance, allowing Tyson to get some distance between them and form another bone staff.

"Water Pulse!" Drew created the water ball between the tips of his blades and slammed it on the ground to create a large volume of water. Tyson ran around it and Drew slid across the wet ground. Tyson ran under a horizontal slash and twisted around, throwing his staff like a javelin. Drew duck around it and ran at Tyson who created a third staff and they cross weapons.

"..Brick Break!" Tyson pushed forward and threw punch, Drew dodged it and he jumped away, launching another Water Pulse. Tyson smashed it like before and Drew rushed through the veil of water and used Headbutt, making contact with Tyson's head.

"Water Pulse!" Drew fired yet another water orb and struck Tyson in his chest, sending him flying across the arena and skidding to a halt at the edge.

"C'mon Ty! Get up, not done yet are you?" Drew shouted, deactivating his Razor Shell attack and putting his Scalchops at his sides. Tyson just lay at the edge of the arena. He yawned and blinked.

"*Yawwn* All right…" Tyson pushed himself up slowly but suddenly launched himself up and spiraled, throwing a Bone Rush staff like a spear. Drew jumped out of the way of it and another that flew past his head.

Tyson landed safely on his feet and formed another staff and ran at Drew who activated Razor Shell. The young Scraggy swept at Drew's feet and he hopped in to the air and spin to gain momentum and Tyson raised his staff to block the slash.

Tyson was thrown back by his staff being cut in half and he rolled on to his feet. The two halves quickly reformed and made two shorter weapons like Escrima sticks.

"That's new…" Tyson muttered. He noticed movement and dodged a downward vertical slash and back-flipped away when Drew followed up with a horizontal slash that nicked his pants.

"Water Pulse!" The Dewott threw it on to the ground.

Tyson landed on his head as the surge of water as on him and he continued to slide and fell on his face a moment later.

"Detect." His reflexes kicked in and he rolled away just as another Water Pulse came crashing down where he once lay. Tyson threw one of the bone clubs and Drew ran under it. Tyson hopped up and brought his club down on Drew's head, dazing him.

"Ah!"

"Bone Rush!" Tyson reformed his staff and thrust the head in to Drew's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and throwing the young Dewott in to the air. Tyson jumped after.

"Water Pulse!" Tyson's eyes widened as he was struck in the chest with the force of a large wave, Drew having thrust a water orb in to his chest yet again. But Tyson had thrown the staff like a javelin and struck Drew in his side.

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

The two of them hit the ground with a thud. Drew slowly rose to his feet, holding his side and Tyson tried and slipped a couple times before he finally managed to stand. Both were panting from the beatings they took and the energy they used up.

"Head Smash!"

"Headbutt!"

The two of them ran across the arena and reared their heads back before throwing them forward and bashing their foreheads together.

"Oh!"

"Damn!"

"That's gonna hurt in the morning!"

The two of them stood with their foreheads together for a moment before they both stumbled back and Drew fell on his back.

"Tyson! How do you feel?" Kikucho asked. Tyson just stared off in to space. "Tyson?"

"…Nobody wins with a headbutt.." He fell back a moment later. Unconscious.

"…That's true." Kikucho stated with a nod. Osiris laughed boisterously along with members of the Guild seeing the two unconscious pokemon and hearing Tyson's comment.

"Tyson. Welcome to the Guild!"

* * *

**Done and Done, Chapter 4 complete.**

**I'd like to thank TheOriginalLegendaryMaster for Drew the Dewott and his great choice of techniques so I could make that ending. If there are any questions you want to ask, don't hesitate.  
**

**Next time, Chapter 5**** – Rookies First Mission.**

**Hanzo -"Review." *Activates Fury Cutter*  
**


	5. Rookies First Mission

**Miss me? Well I'm back with chapter 5! *And the crowd goes wild* Thank you! Thank you!**

**First things first: No longer accepting Protagonist but still accepting a couple Antagonists. Check out my Forum, Link on my Profile, and you can submit your OCs there and check out a few others too.**

**Now, let's start this party! **

**Chapter 5 – ****Rookies First Mission**

* * *

All was quiet in the living quarters provided for the members of Guild of Treasure Town. A Scraggy lay in his bed, snoring lightly. His foot twitched and he scratched his stomach, it seemed as though virtually nothing could wake him from his land of dreams.

Two shadowed figures quietly opened the door to the room, One short with what appeared to be a very large head and the other was taller but stout with round antenna protruding from its head.

"This him…" a deep voice whispered as best as it could.

"Yep, when I knock five times, get him!" a female voice whispered with a slight chuckle. The shorter figure exited the room quietly, closing the door with a light creak in her wake. Five soft knocks came for the signal and the larger, stout figure inhaled deeply.

'Reveille' blared, shaking the foundation of the small house, shaking the bed and its occupant, the night stand and the lamp, which fell with a clatter. Screams, shouts and complaints were heard from the various neighbors that were in ear shot of the noise.

"Ahahahahaha! Okay Boomer! That's enough!" A female voice yelled over the noise. The pokemon known as Boomer stopped with ear-splitting noise and the shorter figure from before jumped on to his head.

Tyson was still snoring soundly even after the whole fiasco. He gave a loud yawn and sat up, scratching his chest. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked the sleep away, once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a Loudred standing beside his bed with a shocked Whimsicott wearing a grey beanie sitting on top of his head.

Tyson blinked "*Yaawwn*…Could've sworn I locked that door…meh.." He lay back down to continue his trek through dream land, which was in fact, him sleeping on a cloud. It was one of his favorites actually.

"What the – Hey! Wake ya Jerk! I just pranked you!" The Whimsicott yelled. Tyson didn't reply with words, merely scratched his rear, causing the Whimsicott to pout in annoyance.

"Psychic!" The room was thrown around and the bed was rustled by Tyson continued to sleep, "What?"

"Dark/Fighting type…Psychic moves don't work on me…" Tyson muttered with his eyes closed. The Whimsicott growled in annoyance that made Boomer slowly move towards the door. The Whimsicott hopped on to the bed and opened her mouth, baring fangs surprisingly enough and biting down on Tyson's foot with a loud crunch.

"Oh…" Boomer said. There was a pause, no one moved.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Tyson woke up with a yell of pain, flailing his arms and legs wildly. The Whimsicott was thrown off and landed on her head but bounced up and landed safely.

"Haha! I gotcha that time!" The Whimsicott exclaimed. Tyson gave her a half-hearted glare while holding his throbbing foot.

"..Little brat." He grumbled. He took a Heal Seed from his person and ate it. The pain in his foot was gone almost instantly and he hopped off of his bed with yawn, "What are you two doing in here anyway?"

The Loudred saluted him, "Guild Sentry Boomer here to escort you to this morning's Guild meeting, Sir!" Tyson blinked a couple times and tilted his head.

"What the.."

"It's how he is. He's dedicated to his job…" The Whimsicott hopped on to Boomer's head once again, "Name's Lerisa, the Guild's Prank Master! Now c'mon lazy bones, we only have a few minutes before the meeting starts!"

*Snore*….*Snore*

The two pokemon blinked. Tyson was still standing, though his eyes had drifted upwards towards the ceiling and his body was relaxed. Lerisa puffed out her cheeks in annoyance…

* * *

"This is not a good way to make a first impression…" Boomer muttered as he walked along. Lerisa still on his head, her fangs biting down on the tail of Tyson's pants dragging him along as they walked.

"Well he deserved it!" Lerisa snapped. Tyson just looked at the sky as he was dragged along the ground, holding on to his pants to make sure they weren't pulled off.

"*Sigh*….What a drag.." Tyson grumbled.

"Lame!" Lerisa said.

* * *

"Guild Rule Number One!" Osiris shouted and he and the guild shouted in unison, "Never back down!"

"Guild Rule Number Two!" Hannah shouted, "Never back down from a mission!" The Guild members cried in unison with her.

"And Guild Rule Number Three!" Kikucho called out, "Never leave your comrades behind!"

"Guild! Dismissed!" Osiris shouted. The large group of Pokemon began to disperse. Boomer walked from the back of the crowd with Lerisa on his head and she whirled around, throwing Tyson in front of Osiris.

"Where were you?" Hannah asked with her arms folded over her chest. "All Guild members are supposed to report for morning meetings at 7 AM on the dot."

Tyson blinked as he looked up at the sky from his position on the ground, "There's a 7 AM?" He rolled out of the way as she brought down an Iron Tail. Osiris laughed boisterously as Hannah began to chastise the young Scraggy.

"Hannah! It is the boys first day! Everyone gets freebie…even you when you first started here.." Osiris chided that caused the Flaffy to blush and turn away in a huff. The Torterra laughed again before addressing Tyson. "But Hannah is correct though, Guild members start bright and early so that we can make the most of the day."

Tyson scratched the back of his head and nodded, "All right…."

"Good! Now come along, I've got an assignment for you.." Tyson nodded and hopped on to Osiris' back as he walked back towards his office. Tyson noticed Lerisa was standing outside along with an Oshawott wearing a purple scarf around its neck and a white scalchop against its chest and a Pawniard who wore red and white sleeves over his arms from its shoulders to its wrists.

"Tyson…" The young Scraggy hopped down, "I take it you've already become acquainted with Lerisa from this morning…"

"Hi!" Tyson just looked at her and blinked, "What? Don't you remember me?"

"The biter…" He muttered. Osiris cleared his throat to interrupt them and continue what he was saying.

"These two young Guild members are Team Tsunami-Sword…" Osiris said, motioning to the Oshawott and Pawniard. The Oshawott gave him a friendly smile and her voice identified her as female.

"Hi! I'm Aqua! It's really nice to meet you!" Tyson just nodded. This girl was kind of loud in his opinion, but so were half the people he met so far. The Pawniard gave him a blank stare.

"..Kuro." The Pawniard held up his blade hand.

"..Tyson." The two of them shook hands.

"The two of you, go and get whatever supplies you may need for the mission while I speak with Tyson and Drew." Osiris said.

"Yes sir! C'mon Kuro!" Aqua said in her chipper tone, pulling the Pawniard along behind her as they headed in to town. Osiris turned to the young Whimsicott and Scraggy.

"Today you two will be assisting in the Test Mission for Team Tsunami-Sword to see if they have what it takes to join this Guild. I have high hopes for their success. Your mission will be to drive off some Fighting-type Pokemon that have been causing some problems for another nearby village. The reports indicate they're not powerful but have quite a few numbers. You'll be accompanying them for assistance seeing as how neither of you has a Team but more battle experience than the two of them. Is that Understood?"

Tyson and Lerisa nodded.

"Good, collect whatever items you may need and then meet them at the Town gate in one hour. Good luck to you both!" Osiris exclaimed as he walked away.

… … … …

"So..Wh-aah!" Tyson yelped in surprise as Lerisa jumped on top of his head, he steadied himself and his eyes traveled upwards, "What are you doing?"

"Hitching a ride, what does it look like?" Lerisa said. Tyson conceded quickly, really not wanting to argue and started walking towards town.

"Why did Osiris pick you for this mission? No offense or anything but..*Yawwn* Wouldn't you be better for spying or something? Whimsicott's fit through cracks and stuff." Tyson said.

"I know Psychic and can pull the two of them out of there if it becomes too much for them to handle. This is your first mission too, isn't it?" Lerisa asked from Tyson's head.

"..Yeah."

"Haha! Rookie! You've got a lot to learn. You had better sleep with your eyes open because no Rookie goes un-pranked around here! I'm gonna – Hey! Hey what are you doing?" Tyson had picked her up off of his head and reared back.

"You're annoying." He said simply before throwing her in to the air just as a gust of wind came by and began to carry her away.

"Jerk!" The Whimsicott yelled as she was carried off.

Tyson merely yawned and walked around, getting himself acquainted with a few other places in town and found the item shop run by a kind Kangaskhan whom gave him an item box with some healing times and berries already inside seeing as how he had just joined the guild.

Tyson looked up at the sun and guessed it was time to meet the team. He asked the kind Kangaskhan for directions and within a few minutes he had arrived at the gate to meet Aqua, Kuro and Lerisa already there.

"You're late." Kuro stated.

"I had some things to do…" Tyson replied with a yawn. After a few more words were exchanged, the group of four made began their trek to Wing Forest, home of many young Flying types and the site of their mission objective.

* * *

"Just so we know for later, what moves do you two know?" Lerisa asked from atop Tyson's head, having perched there not long after they started walking. Tyson was too lazy to protest.

"Metal Sound, Night Slash and Dig." Kuro stated monotonously.

"Razor Shell, Air Slash and Substitute." Aqua told them in a more chipper tone of voice. Tyson nodded and Lerisa jerked forward. She bopped the Young Scraggy on his head though he barely felt it.

"Watch it! I could've fallen off!"

"Do want me to throw you again?" A few moments later a gust of wind blew through. Lerisa didn't respond and instead puffed out her cheeks slightly. Aqua and Kuro just watched the exchange out of curiosity.

Tyson stopped. His eyes slowly moved from side to side, barely turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong? An enemy?" Kuro asked, slowly dropping in to his fighting stance.

"….No..It's nothing. Let's keep moving." He said with a yawn, walking ahead of the two. Kuro followed without a word while Aqua narrowed her eyes at Tyson slightly but didn't say anything and jogged to catch up with them.

* * *

"Pay up old man!"

"Wah!"

A loud crash echoed as a wooden crate was smashed against a building wall. A group of three Machops and two Timburrs were in the middle of a street with an old Torkoal cowering a few feet away. Other pokemon looked on, wanting to stop it but they had younglings with them and other fighting type Pokemon who were aligned with the Machop and Timburr were on the roofs of nearby buildings to detour any heroes from stopping them. The lead Machop was signified by the black sunglasses he wore.

"But…But I already paid you this week!" One of the Timburr slammed the base of his wooden beam against the ground causing the old Torkoal to yelp.

"And we're raising the price so cough up the money or your little shop is going be nothing but firewood in a couple minutes."

"But…But…But…" The old Torkoal stuttered as he shook and the lead Machop grinned.

"Okay then, Tear it d-" He stopped and he and his group jumped back as a pair of Mankey landed on the ground between them and the old Torkoal, unconscious.

"What the?"

"Boss Man!" the lead Machop turned around to see a Hitmontop fall and another Machop and Hitmonlee were already unconscious on the street.

"What's going on? All right! Who's playing Hero? Huh?" the lead Machop yelled. The civilians chose this time to get to cover with their children. The group of Machop and Timburr were joined by a Mankey, a Makuhita and a Sawk, giving them a total of eight.

There was a loud yawn and they looked up to the building the Mankey fell from and a Scraggy landed in front of them, scratching his head.

"What's with all the yelling…*Yawwn* I was having agreat dream about sleeping on a cloud."

"Why you!" one of the Timburr lunged at Tyson and swung his wooden beam. Tyson side stepped and jumped up, kicking off of the Timburr's head and knocking him off balance. Tyson back-flipped and landed safely on his feet.

"..*Yawwn*"

"Air Slash!" The group scattered without looking back and a Machop was struck in the back and a Timburr took a few steps and the ground gave way underneath him. He fell in to a pit and a Pawniard exited after him.

"Get them!" the lead Machop yelled.

"Psychic!" A Timburr and Machop were sent flying in to a building leaving shallow body impressions. Tyson dodged a punch from Sawk and landed a Brick Break powered elbow to his side. He used Detect to dodge a Close Combat attack from the Mankey and sent it flying with Bone Rush. He used the energy Staff as a pole-vault and launched himself on to the roof of another building. Lerisa landed beside him.

"Aqua, Kuro. Get to it." He said, scratching his head.

"Night Slash!" Kuro's blade hands glowed purple with power and he ran towards the Sawk who lashed out with a Low Kick. Kuro jumped up and slashed his chest and landed kick to the side of his head, knocking him off balance.

"Karate Chop!"

Kuro side stepped a downward chop and Kuro disappeared in a burst of speed, slashing Sawk and dealing some damage.

"Arm Thrust!"

"Karate Chop!"

The Makuhita attacked from behind while Sawk turned around and lashed out with another chop. Kuro jumped and kicked off of Sawk's face. The Karate Pokemon was struck by Makuhita's Arm Thrust and the Makuhita was slashed from behind by Kuro and his Night Slash attack.

**-With Aqua- **

Aqua was forced in to dodging against the Mankey and his speedy Close Combat attack, dodging swift punches and kicks and swings from its tail.

"Hammer Arm!" the Machop she had previously injured with Air Slash attacked from behind and made contact with her back, but her body burst in to smoke and the Machop's arm splintered a crate.

"Substitute!" the said unison.

"That's right! Air Slash!" both of them were hit by the buzz saws from above and Aqua came down with a vertical slash to Machop's right shoulder with Razor Shell and spun around, sending the Mankey sailing through the air with a horizontal slash.

"Hammer Arm!" the Machop attacked Aqua from behind and her body burst in to smoke again and another crate was shattered by his attack. He whirled around with Karate Chop but Aqua wasn't there.

"Air Slash!" He was sent sailing through the air just like his partner once the attack made contact with his back.

"Close Combat!" Both the Machop and Mankey attacked Aqua with ferocity. She dodged and parried skillfully but was also struck at times as well. The young Oshawott continued to back up as the two Fighting-types continued their assault.

"Should we help them?" Lerisa asked from beside Tyson, watching Aqua attempt to fend off her attackers and Kuro being pressed in to defensive by attacks from Sawk and Makuhita. She heard a snore and saw that Tyson was sleeping with his eyes open, only appearing to look at the fights.

"Psy…Wait that doesn't work…" Lerisa muttered to herself. She grabbed his arm and bit down on his forearm.

… … … …

"Aaaaaaah!" Tyson began flailing his limbs and threw a laughing Lerisa away. Tyson held his arm and cried comedic tears. "Ah! Why?"

**-With Aqua and Kuro-**

"Cross Chop!" Sawk crossed his arms in an X-shape and lunged for Kuro but he jumped back on a round stone and fell underground, Sawk's attack hitting Machop who had attempted to attack Aqua but she dodged.

"Air Slash!" Both Sawk and Machop were hit by a barrage of air blades knocked unconscious.

"Waah!" Makuhita was dragged underground and Kuro flew up after him, he countered a Tail Whip from Mankey with Night Slash and bashed heads with him, drawing a bit of blood.

"Night Slash!" Kuro slashed again and sent Mankey sailing, he was unconscious when he hit the ground.

"And then there was one…" Tyson said, referring the Leader Machop as Lerisa collected the unconscious Fighting-types with Psychic and piled them on top of a building roof top, out of the battlefield. While they were enemies, there was no need for unnecessary casualties.

"…Hehehe…Ahahahaha!" a low chuckle turned to uproarious laughter. The leader Machop was laughing to the sky. Kuro and Aqua took their fighting stances with Night Slash and Razor Shell at the ready.

Both of Machop's arms were surrounded by black energy and Tyson's eyes widened, "Get out of there Now!" He yelled down to Team Tsunami-Sword. They looked up at him with confused expressions, giving Machop an opening.

"Shadow Hammer!" He raised his arms over his head and brought them down on the street upturning large chunks of earth in wave that went straight at the pair, they dived to the side but not in time to avoid being hit; they both were clipped by rocks and hit the ground, wincing in pain.

"What was that?" Lerisa asked. Tyson didn't respond. The Machop continued to laugh as he crushed his sunglasses in his palm. His sclera was bloodshot and his irises were a glowing purple. Emotionless, blood-thirsty and power-hungry, just like….

"Get ready for a fight." He stated as he hopped on to one of the rocks and then jumped down in front of the injured Aqua and Kuro as Machop walked around towards them. He started to jog before breaking in to a run.

"Brick Break!"

Tyson countered with the same move but the Machop showed great strength by pushing Tyson back. The Machop grabbed the tail of his pants and swung him around, smashing him in to one of the upturned chunks of earth.

"Psychic!" Lerisa tossed a barrage of rocks at Machop who activated Quick Guard but was knocked back a few feet by the sheer force of the hit. He set his sights on Lerisa but that gave Aqua an opening.

"Air Slash!"

"Quick Guard!"

He was struck by the trio of buzz saw blades but stood his ground this time. His arms were engulfed in black energy once more.

"My name is Kix, Now die! Shadow Hammer! Aaaaggh!" He ran at them with a battle cry. Lerisa launched a large rock at him but he smashed through it without losing any momentum. Kix launched towards Lerisa but a bone shaped energy staff struck him in the back and sent him crashing in to a building.

"Get some distance from the town!" Tyson said from the crater he sat in, "That won't stall him for long!"

"How do you kno-"

"Just listen to me!" Tyson snapped. Lerisa reluctantly nodded and hopped to another rooftop and Kuro and Aqua cut through an alleyway and made their way to a new location. Tyson looked up just as a large chunk of rock was thrown at him and he jumped out of the way.

The Machop jumped out and landed a flat-topped rock that was jutting out among the rest. The black energy around his arms had slowly begun to spread to his shoulders, something that Tyson found odd.

"C'mon!" He lunged at Tyson and he dodged a punch that obliterated the top portion of a large rock and he jumped out of Machop's reach before he could catch Tyson's tail again.

The young Scraggy formed another energy staff and spun around; throwing it like a javelin but the Machop shattered it with a punch. He launched two more to stall him while he got some distance but Kix destroyed them in seconds as well and jumped after the Shed Skin pokemon.

"Seismic Toss!" Kix smashed his fists against the ground and picked up a large chunk of earth and tossed it like it weighed next to nothing. Tyson dived in to an alleyway to avoid being hit but was sent flying by a powerful shockwave as the Machop destroyed it.

"Dammit…" He hissed. Tyson saw a piece of fluff on the ground and more a few feet ahead of it at a crossroads in the alleyways. He found it and there was more to his left. A trail…

"Maybe she's not so bad. Oi! Roid Rage! Over here!" Tyson yelled. A large rock came crashing in to a building from the alleyway he had just come down and Kix followed. Tyson started running, something he didn't particularly like doing but if he wanted to live, which he did, he would.

He was rather fast and managed to outrun Kix, following the trail of fluff left behind by Lerisa. Turning down another alleyway he found himself running towards an opening to a forest area where he found the end of the trail. He noticed a slight movement in the ground underneath it and jumped up at the last second.

Kix ripped a chunk out of a building and tossed it, hitting Tyson in the back but he also stepped on the spot Tyson avoided. Kuro burst from the ground with an uppercut and hit the Machop square on his chin, knocking him in to the air.

"Psychic!"

"Air Slash!"

Kix was sent flying by an invisible force in to a trio of air blades that caused a small explosion on impact and covered him in smoke.

"Night Slash!" Kuro jumped at the smoke cloud with his blades and slashed Kix twice. He crossed his arms and blocked a powerful punch that still caused some damage.

"Little brat!"

"Forget someone?" Kix whirled around in mid-air, "Bone Rush!" Tyson gave a mighty swing a connected solidly with the Machop's mid-section, sending him skidding and hopping across the ground. The four pokemon grouped together on the ground. Tyson, Kuro and Aqua had their respective weapons ready while Lerisa stood there, unbeknownst to them preparing her own attack.

The Machop slowly rose to his feet, wearing a larger grin than before, "You four are freaking annoying…" He looked them over, "A guild team? Am I right?" none of them answered.

Black energy surrounded his arms and some spread to his chest and neck, "I'm going to freaking crush you! Shadow Hamm-"

"Solar Beam!" Lerisa's head began to glow brightly as she finished charging her attack. Before Kix could bring his arms down she fired a powerful beam of solar energy that tore through the ground. Kix crossed his arms and attempted to block the attack and was successful for a brief moment before he was engulfed by the blast.

As the dust settled after the blast, they could see trees were burned and uprooted by the powerful beam. Kix was laying at the end of a rut that was torn through the ground, his body burned but the black energy was still around his arms, still creeping along his grey skin.

"How is that possible? Tyson?" Aqua asked. The young Scraggy didn't respond, keeping his gaze on the injured Kix. Tyson deactivated Bone Rush and turned around.

"We should head back, we did our job. I'll tell Osiris about this…" His voice was tired again. The three others looked at the injured Machop for a few moments before following after the Scraggy. Kix lay there at the end of the rut, his hand twitched and his fingers clawed through the soil.

"I…" Their eyes widened and their heads whipped around to see the Machop slowly try to stand. He forced himself to stand, the black energy still moving along his skin. A small portion of his cheek was covered and almost half of his chest.

"How is he still standing?" Kuro asked. The Machop took methodical steps towards them.

"I…I will…will crush you all…All of you….I am not weak!...Not! Weak!" He said. A moment later he fell and the black energy began to fade. The four pokemon relaxed and continued to walk away, knowing he'd soon succumb to the injuries he'd sustained.

The shadows started shifting from around Kix, the black energy on his arms flowed off like water and the shadows shot at the Machop, creating a puddle of inky blackness underneath his body that he began to sink in to. A male voice laced with evil echoed in his mind.

"**It seems that you fared better than expected..You're fighting back…You'll make a fine addition to my army." **

"I…will crush…them all…" Those were his last words before he was gone.

* * *

**All right, that was Chapter five for ya. Introduced an Antagonist of my Creation, Kix (Pronounced Kicks) He'll be fairly minor unless I change my mind. Don't be discouraged, I'm using the Antagonists I was given, I just have other things in mind for them. Hehehe..**

**That's all for this chapter, I've put an Update Schedule on my profile so you know when the next chapter will come out, I try to make it accurate but It may change if something comes up.**

**I'd like to thank Leodasdragon for Team Tsunami-Sword, Kuro and Aqua.  
**

**and WoWMotherFan45 for Lerisa.  
**

* * *

**Next time; Chapter 6 – ****Training Day**


	6. Training Day

**Chapter 6 – ****Training Day**

* * *

'Reveille' blared once more, shaking the foundation of the house. After a few minutes it ended and the loud groans and shouts of annoyance were heard outside.

Tyson stirred for a moment before waking up with a yawn, he scratched his head and noticed the Loudred standing in the doorway.

"*Yaaawn*…Hey Boomer.." The Loudred stood at attention and saluted.

"Salutations Sir! Morning meeting in thirty minutes, Sir!" Tyson had already walked past Boomer with a yawn.

"At ease.." Boomer put his arms to his sides and followed after the young Scraggy. Boomer led the way once they got outside and they walked in the direction of the Guild Building and Tyson made it in time to join in the morning chant of the Guilds rules, though his were barely above a whisper and bored drawl.

"Hey Tyson!" The young Scraggy was slapped on the back which caused him to lurch forward; he turned around to see Brody grinning broadly. Behind him were Grant, who nodded, and Jack and Twilight who smiled at him.

"Hey guys…*Yaawn*" Tyson greeted with a yawn and stretch. He noticed that a lot of the groups were heading in one direction, while it could've been coincidence they weren't heading in the direction of the mission board he had been shown or the Peliper post office.

"What's going on? Another meeting?" Tyson asked.

"Oh yeah, this is your first training day with the Guild.." Brody said with a nod of his head. Team Destruct walked past Tyson and Jack motioned for him to follow.

"C'mon."

Tyson blinked, "Training day?...Sounds like work.." But he followed after them.

* * *

They arrived at Kikucho's Dojo. Tyson could see pokemon arriving there from the air and others entering through the front entrance.

They entered the large place and the young Scraggy saw that there were a couple dozen pokemon gathered there, he saw familiar faces of course. Brody and Grant already sparring while Jack and Twilight watched from the sidelines. He saw Drew practicing his Water Pulse attack on some targets off to the side along with Lerisa who was using Psychic to launch rocks.

"What is all of this?" He muttered.

"It's Training Day m'boy!" Tyson turned to see Osiris, Kikucho and Hannah standing behind him, "Once a week the Guild teams and single members gather at the Dojo to spar or work on team building exercises, to bond as one team in case they're ever paired for missions."

Tyson nodded started walking around, looking for a good place to lie down and nap. Training day or no training day, he had only gotten nine hours of sleep, not enough for this Scraggy to function properly.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Detect…" Tyson ducked forward and avoided being decapitated by Grant and his Leaf Blade attack. Tyson dodged a few rocks courtesy of Lerisa but was caught up in a powerful water current that washed him in to an arena. He looked in to the sky as he spat up a fountain of water. He stood up a moment later to see that he was surrounded by Team Destruct, Lerisa and Drew.

"Uhhmmm…" Tyson said.

"Time to gang up on the new guy!" Brody said excitedly. Tyson blinked.

"Uhhmm…Jack, Twilight?" Tyson asked, "You too?"

Jack shrugged with a chuckle, "It is a tradition. Sorry Ty." His arms glowed with power as he activated Brick Break.

"Very sorry…" Twilight said with a light giggle and smile, her horn blade glowed with dark energy. Night Slash was activated.

"That smile says otherwise.." Tyson grumbled, "Uhmm…Anyway we can go one at a time?"

"NOPE!" That was only one voice. Tyson whirled around seeing Hannah charging towards him with Wild Charge, he paled.

"…Fu-" She collided before he could finish. Osiris and Kikucho laughed heartily as they watched a column of black smoke rise in to the air and listened to the ensuing commotion coming from the arena.

"Should we stop them?" The Hariyama asked, still chuckling at the young Scraggy's predicament.

"No, it's good training for the lot of them…and a good outlet for Hannah, she has been looking for a good fight for quite some time.." Osiris watched the other matches around him. Many pokemon were hard at work, working on their new attacks for better control, training their melee fighting ability with and without attacks.

This made him proud to be a Guild leader. He nodded in approval at what he was seeing and watched.

Meanwhile, Tyson dodged a horizontal Leaf Blade from Grant and blocked the Blaze Kick that followed, courtesy of Brody, with Bone Rush. His attack was shattered but he took no damage. Tyson hopped back as the two Pokemon from Team Destruct lunged with another attack. Tyson dodged under an Electro Ball from Hannah and a Water Pulse from Drew.

"Brick Break!" Tyson countered Jack's attack with his own Brick Break but he was caught by Twilight's Sucker Punch from behind, he was knocked in to the air where he used Bone Rush to counter Drew's Razor Shell and knocked the young Dewott away but then Tyson was bombarded by stones courtesy of Lerisa and her Psychic.

Tyson knocked them all away with Bone Rush and whirled around to counter Grant but the Grovyle had used Strength and shattered his energy staff with a strong punch and made contact with Tyson's chest.

The young Scraggy was sent skidding back, right in to a Water Pulse from Drew. He ducked under a Blaze Kick from Brody and knocked him back with Bone rush but it shattered after contact and Tyson was hit by a Slash from Jack. He skid back across the slick arena floor and took a couple steps back once he stopped.

Tyson panted heavily, never having to exert this much energy. His opponents gathered in front of him, each with one of their attacks ready and Lerisa using Psychic to levitate stones, readying them to throw.

"Getting tired there, Tyson?" Drew asked.

"I…Never…had to…use…this much…energy before…" The young Scraggy stated between pants. He looked at the six in front of him…Wait..Six? Tyson blinked, there were seven before…Team Destruct..Lerisa..Drew…where was-

"Iron Tail!"

"Oh…" Tyson turned around just as he saw a metallic tail swing at him, "Fu-" He was interrupted as he was struck right between the eyes and sent sailing through the air. The four pokemon watched as Tyson went flying overhead without so much as a yell, but Jack did whistle, going higher as Tyson reached the climax of his arc through the sky and going lower as Tyson dropped.

Hannah turned her back on the group with a triumphant smile and crossed her arms, "Homerun."

"Going…going…going! And He's outta here!" Lerisa cheered from Twilight's back. Grant watched as Tyson landed clear on the other side of the dojo and a moment later attacked Brody and the two went at it again. Drew laughed as he walked towards the arena where Tyson landed. Jack and Twilight decided to stay and talk with other Guild members.

Tyson fell in to another arena and skid across the smooth stone floor. He laid there for a few moments, a red mark between his eyes from Flaffy's Iron Tail. His eyes blinked open…

"Ow."

"Watch out!" Tyson didn't have time to look before something kicked him in his side and he heard a male yelp before he hit the ground. Tyson was flipped over by the kick and he stared at the sky.

"…Ow."

"Oh no! Noir, are you all right?" a female called out. Tyson sat up, rubbing his side that had received the hit, ignoring the Glaceon who helped the fallen Umbreon to his feet.

"I am all right Flake…" The Umbreon said, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the lazy Scraggy, "I would be much better though if some imbecile had not interrupted my attack." He spoke in a matter of fact tone. Tyson blinked and yawned before looking their direction.

"…Yeah, I hate it when that happens." Tyson said. The Glaceon known as Flake giggled slightly while the Shiny Umbreon's ears twitched slightly in annoyance.

"It was you if you if you're too much of a moron to figure it out for yourself…Oh, my strategy was perfect! But then you had to ruin it!" Noir said, glaring more at Tyson who stood up…

"If it was perfect then it couldn't be ruined.." The lazy Scraggy retorted. He yawned and got up, "Sorry for interrupting your spar…" Tyson trailed off.

"I'm Flake, it's wonderful to meet you…" She trailed off, not knowing the Scraggy's name either.

"Tyson…" His half lidded gaze moved to the Shiny Umbreon.

"I am Noir and I have yet to hear an apology from you.." He said rather shortly, Tyson just blinked as Flake nudged his side saying, "Noir, don't be so rude!"

"…I have yet to hear an apology for kicking me.." Tyson retorted.

"If you hadn't landed in front of me then it would not have occurred.." Noir said as he took a couple steps towards the lazy Scraggy.

"Then blame Hannah…" He said simply before he turned to walk away. Noir broke in to a run…

"Sucker Punch!" The Shiny Umbreon's tail glowed and he whirled around just as Tyson was in range. The Lazy Scraggy ducked forward, the tail passing over him and surprising both of the Fox-like Pokemon. Noir jumped back and Tyson stood up without facing them, he scratched the back of his head…

"Detect…"

"Hmmm…" Noir hummed in thought as he silently circled Tyson, "I should have expected as such, you are a fighting type after all…." Noir broke in to a run again, "Fight me!"

Tyson jumped back as the Shiny Umbreon spun around and swept for the Lazy Scraggy's feet with his tail. Noir lunged forward and headbutted Tyson in the chest, "Shadow Ball!"

"Gah!" Tyson was hit at point-blank range by the ball of specteal energy and sent rolling across the arena floor. Two more fired and he quickly activated Bone Rush and destroyed them but his weapon shattered a moment later.

"Well I didn't exactly agree…" Tyson muttered as Noir braced himself, saying, "You ruined my last strategy, but now I have formulated another. One that will guarantee my victory against you."

Tyson glanced at Flake, "Is he always like this?"

The Glaceon giggled, "He can be nice when he wants to be…May want to put your guard up." She suggested. Tyson discovered why as Noir had ran at him and jumped. Tyson turned his head just in time for the Shiny Umbreon to kick off of his head and knock him off balance. Noir turned in mid-air, fired another Shadow Ball and hit the Scraggy in the head.

"Where is that dodging from before?" Noir asked as he lunged at Tyson again, "Sucker Punch!" The Shiny Umbreon whirled around again and this time Tyson fell on to both of his paws, supporting his whole body, saying, "Right Here." Tyson spun on one hand counterclockwise and tripped Noir and the Scraggy lunged at him.

"Head Smash!" Tyson made solid contact with Noir's side and sent the Umbreon sliding across the arena floor but he quickly hopped to his feet and backpedaled to get some ground between them.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Bone Rush." Tyson formed his energy staff and swung, destroying Noir's attack but another Shadow Ball shattered his staff and Noir ran at Tyson with Sucker Punch. Tyson countered with Brick Break and the Scraggy hopped up. He swung down with his empowered arm and Noir countered it.

They both pushed at the same time and landed a few feet away from one another.

"….*Yaaawn*.." Tyson yawned and Noir's ears twitched in slight annoyance.

"You're better than I first assumed…but that only fuels my drive to win!" Noir ran forward and jumped out of the way of a Bone rush staff that was thrown like a javelin and Noir attacked with a combination of Sucker Punch and Faint Attack by Tyson used Detect and dodged the succession of attacks.

"This is such a pain in the ass.." Tyson muttered to himself. Noir somersaulted and swung down with his tail. Tyson back-flipped away and Noir's tail made a light crater with a few fractures in the stone arena floor.

"Psychic!" The moment Tyson's feet touched the arena again, Noir fired a telekinetic pulse that harmlessly passed over the Lazy Scraggy who looked in utter shock that a Dark type used a Psychic type move but it passed.

"Dark/Fighting type, Psychic doesn't affect me." Tyson said. A glint appeared Noir's eyes and he smiled.

"I know." Tyson's eyes widened as a moment later the ground underneath his feet burst up in to a short column of stone. He was thrown through the air and Noir launched off of the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Tyson formed Bone Rush quickly and threw it like a javelin, striking Noir in his stomach but not before he could fire the ball of spectral energy that hit Tyson directly in the face.

"Noir! Are you okay?" Flake called out. A small crowd had begun to gather to watch the sparring match. Noir picked himself up a bit shakily and Tyson sat up, rubbing his face.

"Shadow Ball!" Noir fired a trio of spectral energy balls and Tyson dodged one and destroyed the other two with Bone Rush. Noir had covered the distance between them quickly and hopped up, he whirled around with his tail but Tyson ran under him.

The Shiny Umbreon bit down on the tail of Tyson's pants and spun around, pulling Tyson with him. The Lazy Scraggy used his head to slow himself down and used a quick Bone Rush to sweep Noir's feet. Tyson spun on his head and swung Noir around, slamming the shiny Umbreon in to the short stone column.

Tyson hopped back and Noir was on him again. The Scraggy activated Brick Break with his right arm and he swung with his empowered arm.

"Faint Attack.." Noir feigned to the left around Tyson's attack, "Sucker Punch!" Noir turned on his front paws and swung his tail, hitting Tyson in the stomach and knocked him back. Noir completed his spin and fired a Shadow Ball, which engulfed Tyson in small cloud of smoke on contact.

"Head Smash!" Tyson hopped out of the smoke and brought his head down on Noir's, slamming the Umbreon's head in to the stone arena floor.

"Ouch!"

"Damn!"

"Noir!" Flake called. The two pokemon were frozen for a moment before Noir pushed up quickly, throwing Tyson off balance and took advantage by firing a Shadow Ball directly in to his chest and two more after that.

His attacks had engulfed the Scraggy in a small cloud of smoke. Noir stumbled and groaned in pain after such a hard shot to his head. He stumbled for a moment before he fell forward.

"Noir!" Flake gasped. As the smoke cleared, Tyson was on his back looking at the sky with a dazed expression. The Guilds Medical team of an Audino and Blissey began to heal the two after both Tyson and Noir were taken to the sidelines.

"Ugh…My head is throbbing.." Noir muttered as he regained consciousness. He blinked his eyes twice and looked around, only to be glomped by Flake. If it hadn't been for the dark color of his fur, his face would 've looked similar to his Flareon form.

"Noir! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried!" Noir averted his eyes and a moment later Flake quickly pulled away, a faint blush tinting her pale blue cheeks but still kept close to Noir.

"How is Tyson?" Kikucho asked the Blissey who was currently shaking him.

"His injuries are fine but he won't wake up.." The two fox –like pokemon looked at the unconscious Scraggy who was held in a sitting position by the Blissey. He didn't appear to be breathing…

… … … … … … *Snore* Tyson's head fell back limply as he snored in his sleep, *Snore*

The Blissey immediately dropped him with a light thud and walked away. Noir looked on with annoyance, his right ear twitching slightly and Flake chuckled sheepishly. Kikucho laughed as he shook his head.

He woke up with a yawn after a few minutes. He looked around to see Noir and Flake and Kikucho standing around him, "….What happened?"

"It was a tie…" Noir stated, looking at the ground, "That fighting style…it was not one that I expected, not the one that is used by other Scraggy…" He gave the lazy Scraggy a small smile of respect, "You have shown me that my strategy was flawed, I expect a rematch once I truly perfect it."

Tyson blinked, "Yeah…*Yawwn* Sure." He looked at the two of them. "So, are you two a Guild Team?"

Flake nodded, "We are Team Denoument! (Day-noo-maw)" Tyson nodded.

"Tyson.." The lazy Scraggy turned to Kikucho, "I noticed that you seemed to be having trouble maintaining Bone Rush.."

Tyson nodded and looked at his hands that were covered by slight burns, "They shatter after a couple of strong hits and the energy is pretty wild so it burns a bit…"

Kikucho nodded, "I can assist you if you like…" The Hariyama placed his hands together and green energy started to build, "Bone Rush!" He spread his arms out and formed a large version of Bone Rush, fit for someone of his size.

Tyson blinked as Kikucho shoulder the massive bludgeon, "Well?"

After a few moments, Tyson nodded, "All right."

Kikucho laughed heartily, "Excellent! We still have time today so we can get started…Team Denoument!"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you like to assist in our training? Tyson could use the long distance of Shadow Ball and Ice Beam's power to test the strength."

The two fox-like pokemon looked at each other and nodded and then nodded to Kikucho and Tyson, "We're in!" Noir stated, "This will give me ample opportunity to collect more information."

"Hey can you not use such big words, my head is still pounding from that headbutt…" Tyson muttered, rubbing the sides of his head. Kikucho laughed and Flake sheepishly chuckled as the two exchange retorts.

* * *

A single figure dashed through the forest at incredible speeds with two equally fast figures gaining ground on it. They were Hanzo and Mitsunari.

"Target will not escape." Hanzo said with a slight edge to his monotone voice.

"You shall pay for your misdeeds!" Mitsunari yelled after their target, a hint of anger in his voice. The figure did not respond with words but jumped in to the air and fired a powerful Blizzard attack.

"Extremespeed!"

Mitsunari increased his speed greatly, avoiding the attack all together and gaining more ground on their target and Hanzo dodged it with a burst of pure speed that released a faint static sound when he reappeared next to his apprentice.

"I have other business to attend to weaklings…" The figure, now identified as female jumped one more time only to be caught by a quick slash from Hanzo's Fury Cutter attack but she was still able to fire a powerful Shadow Ball at both Hanzo and Mitsunari.

"Teacher!" Mitsunari yelled, "Bug Buzz!" The Accelgor's body began to vibrate and release high-pitched sonic waves that dispersed the smoke. Hanzo looked as though nothing had happened while he perched himself on a small branch, all except for the small amount of blood on his left arm.

"I am fine." Hanzo stated. He looked at his arm and with a flick of his wrist cleaned his arm, flinging the blood on to the tree. He scanned the area, no trail of blood and he and Mitsunari did not have the skills needed to track without a trail. "Return to camp." He rose up in to the air and turned to return to their base camp.

"But teache-" Hanzo silenced his pupil with a glare out of the corner of his eyes. Mitsunari merely nodded his head with a slight bow of apology and the two of them backtracked through the forest at great speeds.

Within a few minutes they returned. Smith and Lance had just finished burying something amongst a bed of flowers, their eyes closed in a moment of silence. A small purple stone marked this grave.

"Sever was a good warrior, he did not deserve such an dishonorable death…" Lance muttered, "I will find whoever did this! I will track them down and skewer them with my spear! This will not be forgiven" He yelled in a fit of rage. Smith kept his head bowed in respect, it was Amari who snaked on to land and began to sooth the angered Escavalier with a soft song.

"Cause of death?" Hanzo asked Smith quietly.

"….Frozen…from the inside, just like the others." Smith spoke as he returned to sit on his rock. Hanzo followed while Mitsunari paid his respects.

"That makes seven now. Could she be making her return?" Hanzo asked. Smith sat in silence.

"After so many years…I am not sure, but it's looking more and more like she has." He placed his bone across his lap, holding it in the palm of his hands as he closed his eyes to meditate, "If she returns, we will be ready."

Hanzo nodded, "Yes." and returned to his branch perch on the canyon wall.

* * *

**Well, there it is, Chapter Six.**

**I would like to thank TheGlaceonFanatic for Noir and Flake of Team Denoument (Day-noo-maw)**

**We'll be seeing more of them in the future. As for that mysterious figure…We'll be seeing her very soon.  
**

**Next time; Chapter 7 – The Attractive Thief. Brody's Dilemma.  
**


End file.
